Can bad things be good in the long run?
by MissAnderson92
Summary: Basically this is a Carlisle/Bella fic. If you dont like them please dont read. This is set in NM... ONly Edward and Esme leave but when things go bad someone betrays their family? Warning Contains Rape and violence. please read and review x
1. The Leavers

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

**A/N: This Fic is based in NM. It's a Carlisle and Bella Fic so if you don't like don't read. I won't make it too lemony I don't think. **

The leavers

C.P.O.V (Carlisle)

I sat at my office desk and sighed as Esme knocked at the door.

"Come in" I murmured but I knew she could hear me

"What's wrong Carlisle?" She asked politely as she walked over to my desk. I stood and turned to the window; looking out. I felt her hand on my shoulder.

"Edward told me" I whispered turning to look at her as she backed away.

"H-he told you what?"

"That you no longer feel for me the way you did before. I think he's right" She sighed now and suddenly anger flared up in her usually calm eyes and they turned black.

"I think Edward needs to keep other peoples thoughts to himself." I walked over to her and embraced her in a hug. I never could stay mad at anyone.

"It okay" I mumbled.

"No its not, I'm so sorry Carlisle. I can't fight what I feel." I looked into her eyes which were golden now.

"I…" A loud bang and screaming erupted from below. "We'll talk later ok? Come on." I took her hand as we ran from the room.

The source of the noise wasn't hard to spot as we reached the bottom of the stairs. Jasper was restraining Alice who was apparently trying to attack Edward who was being restrained by Emmett. Both Alice and Edward had black eyes. They were screaming at each other.

"It's for the best Alice" Edward Growled at her.

"NO! NO ITS NOT I'VE SEEN WHAT WILL HAPPEN!" Alice screamed back.

"What's going on?" Esme and I both asked from the stairs. I was expecting Rosalie; who was curled up on the sofa completely uninterested; to answer but it was Jasper.

"Well we're not sure. They wont tell us" He looked at me. I realised then that he had let go of Alice and Alice had noticed too.

"Jasper!" I shouted. Jasper looked around confused but Alice was already at Edward. Both of them flew entwined through the glass behind them and onto the driveway. We all ran out after them.

They were on their feet and Edward suddenly dived towards Alice but Alice had foreseen it and dodged him, he landed on the ground. Suddenly Alice was on him; punching every part of him she could. The noise was tremendous. Edward punched Alice in the face. Beside me I heard Jasper growl. They started fighting loudly again and I was thankful that we didn't have neighbours. "That's enough!" I shouted but nothing happened. "Rose, Emmett take Edward. Jasper help me with Alice" I heard Rose sigh inside but she was soon by Emmett's side. Jasper and I walked to where they were fighting; Alice was sat on top of Edward Punching continuously. Jasper and I each grabbed an arm of hers and pulled her back; she started screaming. Worry flooded my brain, I'd never seen Alice like this; it was like she was possessed. Whatever Edward had planned it was bad.

We finally got Alice and Edward apart though both were struggling against the people holding them back.

"Don't you dare Alice?!" Edward spat at her.

"I'll do what I like" She giggled

"It's too late I've already done it." He said.

"NO!! NO!! NO!! It can't be." Suddenly her limbs went limp and her eyes glazed over; she was seeing something. As quickly as it happened, her eyes returned to black and she started to sob.

"Alice?" I asked quietly "What's wrong?" She didn't answer she just pointed at Edward. Emmett and Rose let go of Edward as they walked towards us. Edward stayed where he was. Jasper scooped Alice up in his arms as I spoke. "Everyone into the living room" No one moved so I shouted "NOW!" They all looked surprise that Id shouted but they did go in.

E.P.O.V (Esme)

As we sat down in the living room I couldn't help but look daggers at Edward; First he'd hurt Carlisle and I and now he'd hurt Alice. Carlisle and I sat either side of Alice on the white sofa opposite Edward. Rose, Emmett and Jasper sat at Alice's feet; all looking at Edward.

Alice was still sobbing so I was going to speak first but Edward read my mind.

"I'm leaving Forks" He looked up at me. "I'm sorry mum I shouldn't have told him but he had a right to know" He looked at Carlisle then.

"It's okay" I mumbled though it was a lie; it was most certainly not okay. I got up and moved next to him and sat down.

"No it's not I know you're still angry" He tapped his head and smiled a weak smile.

"Why are you leaving Edward?!" Rosalie asked quietly from the floor.

However it wasn't Edward that answered. "Bella" Alice whispered. "He's leaving Bella" Her dry sobs stopped her from continuing.

"What?! Why?!" Emmett muttered angrily and I smiled proud of how much the family cared for Bella even though If things had been slightly different she could have been a meal to us. Edward shrugged.

"Yes I'd also like to know why you're leaving her" Carlisle muttered angrily. Was it me or did he sound cold? Then again we had always loved Bella; she was like another daughter to us.

"I'm hurting her" Edward said looking at Alice; who let out a cackle.

"Ha that's rich. You're only doing this for yourself Edward. I've seen it." I looked at her in confusion as did the others. "Oh sorry she said shall I explain?

"That'd be nice" Emmett muttered before Carlisle smacked the back of his head.

"I had a vision the other day; that Victoria was going to join the volturi and come for Edward. Aro wants him for his collection" she added at our continued confusion. "Then I saw Edward leaving and telling Bella he didn't love her anymore." Emmett and Carlisle (unexpectedly) growled at Edward.

"Did you mean it?" I looked at Edward. He sighed.

"I don't love her as much. I need to go away and think" He stood up and so did I. "No mum" Everyone looked at either Edward or Alice; they spoke at the same time. "Don't do it"

"I'm coming with you" I whispered. Everyone looked at Carlisle who got up and kissed me on the cheek.

"We're still friends Esme so please look after yourself" He moved away then and I ran to pack as did Edward.

We said our goodbyes and were gone. No-one had said goodbye to Edward; they had ignored him. I could tell that that had hurt him.

C.P.O.V (Carlisle)

Once they'd left I was heading up too my office at human speed when I heard my phone ring. I ran to my office and sat down before answering.

"Hello?"

"Carlisle?" Why did I recognise that voice?

"Yes?"

"It's Charlie"

**A/N: So there's the first chapter. Tell me what you think. Read and Review and I'll update soon. **

**X Miss Jessica X **


	2. Memories

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**A/N: Please anyone who is sensitive to the subject of Rape; careful when reading. This chapter does contain violence and Rape so if its going to upset you please DON'T read 'cause I don't want to upset anyone. ******

Memories

C.P.O.V (Carlisle)

Once they'd left I was heading up too my office at human speed when I heard my phone ring. I ran to my office and sat down before answering.

"Hello?"

"Carlisle?" Why did I recognise that voice?

"Yes"

"It's Charlie"

"Hello Charlie. What can I do for you at this early hour?"

"Bella's missing" He sounded fairly hysterical.

"What?!" The weary smile that had been on my face before was gone.

"Before I left for work she'd gone out. There was a note on the side saying '_Going for a walk with Edward, up the path, Back soon. B' _I've been ringing the house for hours but she isn't back and I'm…well I'm worried sick Carlisle. Is Edward there?"

"Look Charlie…Edward and Esme have gone away for a while" I heard his sharp intake of breathe and I lied a bit. "He said before he left that Bella was near the house but if it would make you feel better we'll go check."

"I'd appreciate it Carlisle 'cause we're swamped here at the station and I cant leave. Can you call me when you see her?"

"Yes I will."

"Bye" He said and he hung up.

I sat thinking for a second then I heard Alice Gasp. I was down the stairs by her side in an instant; so were Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. Alice's eyes had unglazed and she was sobbing.

"What's wrong Alice? Is it to do with Bella?" Alice nodded

"What's Bella got to do with anything?" I was about to answer but Alice did, though not with the same answer.

"Bella's been raped!"

B.P.O.V

_[Flashback]_

"_Goodbye Bella" he said in the same quiet peaceful voice._

"_Wait!" I choked out the word, reaching for him, willing my deadened legs to carry me forward._

_I thought he was reaching for me, too. But his cold hands locked around my wrists and pinned them to my sides. He leaned down and pressed his lips very lightly to my forehead for the briefest instant. My eyes closed._

"_Take care of yourself" he breathed, cool against my skin._

_There was a light unnatural breeze. My eyes flashed open. The leaves on a small vine maple shuddered with the gentle wind of his passage._

_He was gone._

_[End of Flashback]_

I knew I should have gone home but my legs carried me further into the woods. Mental and physical (I'd stumbled a few times) pain flooded through me how could he have left? Said he didn't love me? I sighed. Tears were still pouring down my face. I was now deep in the woods, not knowing which direction to go to get back. I felt so lost but I could see a light up ahead. I stumbled into the clearing and instantly backed out but id been seen. In the middle of the clearing, standing round a fire were three of the men that had once followed me in Port Angeles. I attempted to run but two of them grabbed me by the arms. I screamed but one of them clamped their hand over my mouth. Kicking out I attempted to free myself.

"Now now Princess" The man who wasn't holding me whispered in my ear. "Be friendly. You're gonna have a good time tonight or rather we are" He laughed as did the other men. I felt sick. The two men pulled me to the floor and held me there. The other crouched down. "Let's see what's underneath" He smiled as he attempted to pull down my skirt past my kicking legs. The skirt ripped and I cried out loud "No!" before I knew it the ripped skirt was being used as a gag. I felt him pull of my underwear as my legs froze at his touch. I continued to wiggle and squirm until something heavy collided with my head and my eyes went black.

C.P.O.V (Carlisle)

I gasped "NO!"

"NO!!" Rosalie screamed before running out the door.

"Jasper grab some food bags, my camera and meet us there. If we help we need to collect evidence and such like also grab my phone. Emmett stay with Alice." I ran out the door and caught up with Rosalie. I stopped her mid-run and pulled her into a hug. "Calm down Rose" She was sobbing. I knew she had never particularly cared for Bella but I knew she'd hate seeing Bella in a situation that matched her history. I grabbed her hand and we ran. I could hear Jasper beside us. When we reached the clearing we hid first so Jasper could take pictures to show the police. We were ducked down so we couldn't be seen but could hear. I had to practically hold down Rose so she didn't march in and kill them. Two of the men appeared to be unconscious; probably from the excessive drinking but the other one was very much awake and near Bella. Jasper was still taking pictures as the man bent down to Bella (who was breathing although weakly) and whispered…

"You were damn good shame you missed it" before kissing her on the head. Suddenly Rose was gone. She flew across the clearing at the man and pinned him to a near-by tree; by the throat.

Jasper ran over to her but I went to Bella. She was lying naked on the floor, unconscious and bleeding; Jasper threw me a blanket that he'd thought to bring and I covered her with it he threw the camera at me too. Though it was painful for me; I had to take pictures first. After I was done I looked at her face; it was bloody and her skirt had been used as a gag. I stroked her hair. That's when I remembered Rosalie. She still had the man; now turning blue pressed against the tree. Jasper was attempting to pull her off.

"How many times?" she asked menacingly. He didn't answer. "HOW MANY TIMES?!" She hissed.

"Six" he croaked "Twice each" he gestured to the other men.

Rose growled and tightened her grip; she was sobbing too. I stood up and walked over to Rose; putting my hand on her shoulder I whispered "Rose she needs you".

She looked at Bella and sighed slowly releasing him. He stood up and she punched him in the head; rendering him unconscious; I couldn't help but smile.

Jasper had stayed at the scene and Emmett had joined him. Alice had rung Charlie who was distraught but after assuring him Bella was safe now he agreed to meet Emmett and Jasper there.

All three men were now tied up in the garage; they needed no guard Alice would know if they woke or tried to escape. Bella was laid on Rosalie's bed and Rosalie hadn't left her side.

Two Days Later:

_I had cleaned Bella up; her limp body was covered in bruises; they'd beaten her. Alice occasionally sat with Bella but I think she found it too hard to see her like that; Alice had dressed Bella though, in a nice short but loose black dress._

Emmett, Jasper and Alice were out hunting and so I decided to go upstairs and check on Bella. Entering Rosalie's room I noticed how black her eyes were; she hadn't left Bella's side since we'd found her. Bella was lying on her back in the middle of the bed and Rosalie was sat on a chair next to her. My pager suddenly beeped and both mine and rose's eyes shot to it; it was on Rosalie's dresser. I picked it up and read it… _ONE MINUTE. A x_

Rose looked at me as I stepped close to Bella and touched her arm gently.

R.P.O.V (Rosalie)

As soon as Carlisle touched her arm a piercing scream filled the room. "Don't touch me!" She kept screaming. Her eyes flew open and yet seeing it was Carlisle she continued to scream. He backed away but she didn't stop screaming; hurt spread across his face.

"Rosalie do something" He shouted over the screaming. I leant forward so she could see my face. "Shh Bella shhhh" I cooed and it worked she began sobbing and curled up in the foetal position; facing me.

"Rosalie?" She muttered.

"Yes Bella" I whispered shocked; Bella and I had never got along. Sometimes I hated her but how could I hate her when she was like this?

**A/N: Well that's another chapter. Tell me what you think **

**X Miss Jessica X**


	3. Rejection and Realisation

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**A/N: Thanks to all the readers who have reviewed so far. It means a lot to me.**

**Rejection and Realisation**

C.P.O.V (Carlisle)

I sat down at the chair behind my desk and sighed. Bella hadn't spoken another word since that night two weeks ago when she had woken. I hated it; the fact she wouldn't talk to me. For some reason I wanted more than anything to comfort her but every time a man entered the room she'd scream the place down. Rosalie had become so protective that she wouldn't leave Bella's room but today Alice had managed to convince her to go hunting with them. I volunteered to stay and Rosalie agreed on the condition that I didn't go in Bella's room. The house was quiet apart from her heartbeat and the sound of running water; Rose had told me that though Bella was awake she wouldn't eat or speak. I wished I could hug her; I don't know why but for some reason I was feeling attached to Bella and the way she blushes when she's embarrassed. I shouldn't be feeling like this, she thinks of me as a father. I stood up and walked around my desk. Frustration took over and I kicked a bin. I froze then; I had to talk to her. Deciding I had to try, I walked quickly to her room.

"Bella?" I whispered through the door

Suddenly the smell of blood filled my nose and I heard her hiss; I ran in and to the bathroom door.

B.P.O.V (Bella)

Though I was dressed in a black nightdress I stepped into the shower and turned it on; letting the water run down me. It was then I spotted the razor. Picking it up I smiled down at it.

"Bella?" Carlisle muttered from the hallway.

Edwards face suddenly appeared in the razor and I let it drop in shock. It tumbled down my leg cutting me open in several places. The smell of blood filled the room as my head began to swim. I saw the bathroom door open; Carlisle entered at speed his blonde hair flying as he moved. I felt myself slipping then but he caught me in his arms. I looked up at him (I was so close to his face I could feel his breathe on mine). "Hello" I muttered

He smiled at me "Bella" he said, then noticing the cuts and bloody razor he added "What have you been doing?"

"I don't know" I whispered and he frowned.

"Come on". He swept me up in his arms and I shut my eyes as he carried me to the bed.

As he lay me down I couldn't help but feel the overpowering sense of lust for him; a feeling that I had compressed since I had fallen for Edward. I missed Edward, but I couldn't help but feel for Carlisle. "Bella?" His voice seemed distant as the smell of blood still turned my stomach and clouded my head. "Bella?!" His voice was distressed now and I could feel him shake me gently. I opened my eyes to find his face mere inches from my face. His cold breath smelt of honey as it touched my face. "Are you okay?" He asked concerned and I nodded. "Well I've patched up your cuts" I looked down at my legs; now covered in bandage. "They were cut pretty bad so take this for the pain" he handed me a small tablet and a glass of water; he must have run to the kitchen; how I loved vampire speed. "Goodnight Bella" He said before turning to leave.

I don't know where the tears came from but suddenly they flowed down my face.

C.P.O.V (Carlisle)

I reached the door and stopped; she was crying. Walking back over to her I mumbled "What's wrong Bella?" I sat down on the bed next to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Will you stay with me?" She looked up at me as I wiped the tears from her face.

"Yes" I murmured and though I knew it was wrong I leaned in closer. She looked into my eyes and I looked into her chocolate brown ones as our lips touched. Our mouths moved together for a minute before I pulled away. I stood up abruptly. "Im sorry" I muttered before running from the room. As I ran out the house my family arrived back; all of them looked at me and Alice smiled (obviously she knew) until she saw my face and the fact that if I could cry I would be. All of them shouted after me but ignored them and ran…I had to get away.

B.P.O.V (Bella)

By the time the others returned I had what little belongings I had packed up and was ready to leave the Cullen house. I was still crying when they turned up in what was my room.

"Bella?" Rosalie spoke first then Alice

"Bella don't go"

"What's up sis?" Emmett muttered

"Wow you're upset" Japer added.

"I have to go im sorry" I cried running through the door and out the house. I threw my bag in the front seat of the truck (Alice had driven it round the previous day) and started it. I didn't wave to my family that were crowded all looking puzzled except Alice. I knew she'd explain it to them. How could I ave been so stupid to think that Carlisle would ever…COULD ever like or even want me? I was such an idiot.

C.P.O.V (Carlisle)

As I drank the elk's blood I couldn't help but think about Bella; her eyes, her hair and the way she blushes. Edward was right about her so smelt so sweet. Wait what the hell was I feeling? Was I falling in love with Bella? Even if I was she loved Edward not me. My thoughts were suddenly disrupted by Rosalie throwing me into a tree.

"What the hell were you thinking? She screamed. I noticed the rest of the family behind her (minus Esme and Edward).

"I-I-I don't know" It was a lie. I knew that now but Bella didn't feel the same I had to accept that.

"You ran out on her" She hissed "After all she's been through" This surprised me.

"I thought you'd be angry that we kissed" she shook her head.

"We knew that would happen. Alice saw it. What I want to know is why you ran out on her?!"

"I've fallen for her Rosalie" I mumbled; if I had been human I would have blushed.

"So…?" She asked impatiently.

"So…she doesn't feel the same" I whispered.

"Yes she does" I felt my face light up and she continued "But you've rejected her and now she's left"

"What do you mean she's left?" I asked quickly

"She packed her stuff and went home" I gasped and rose let me free. "What?" She asked.

"Earlier I think Bella was cutting herself. Her legs were all cut and I found her with a bloody razor." They all gasped. "I've got to go" With that I ran off… my destination… Bella.

**A/N: Well there's another chapter. Im not sure whether im going too fast…what do you think? Lemme know.**

**Read and Review x Miss Jessica x **


	4. Return

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. Don't worry I will try to slow it down a bit but this bit's still a bit fast because I need**

**it too happen. P.S. In this story Esme has medical training.**

**Return**

B.P.O.V (Bella)

The first thing I noticed when I pulled up was that Charlie wasn't home. I vaguely remembered Charlie visiting me and telling me that whilst I was away he would work night shifts. Feeling the emotions begin to overwhelm me I ran inside; tears now poured down my face. I locked the front door and my window; when I reached my room. I pulled open my drawer and took out the pot of tablets that I used when I have headaches. Popping open the pot and grabbing the glass of stale water on the side; I began to swallow all of them. **(A/N: I don't know much about overdose so this is all guessed)** The effects were almost immediate; My eyes became cloudy, my head swam and I fell onto my bed. I could feel liquid seeping from my mouth and other places too but I couldn't move.

C.P.O.V (Carlisle)

I reached Bella's house and headed towards her bedroom window. I tried to open it but it was locked and that's when I noticed her laying on her bed; not moving. Her heart was barely beating now; I could barely hear it. "Bella?!" I banged on the window but she didn't move. I pushed all bad thoughts in my mind aside except one _the front door. _Bella rarely locked the front door so I was very surprised when it was. Her heartbeat faltered, suddenly I could smell blood. Worry took over me and I snapped the handle of the front door and pushed it open. I ran at vampire speed to her room and straight over to her. She was unconscious; also she was bleeding from the mouth and ears. "Bella?!" I shook her to help her regain consciousness but she didn't.

"Bella? Carlisle?" I turned to the door and saw Esme standing there.

"Esme?" I asked cautious; how was she here?

At that moment Bella's heart stopped. "Bella?!" Esme screamed. Esme always had thought of Bella as a daughter and I had forgotten that Esme had medical training until she started chest compressions.

"Carlisle! We need to get her home now!" I swung her up into my arms as Esme perched weightlessly on top of Bella still doing compressions.

"Come on Bella" We both whispered as I ran holding them both to the house. Alice and Rosalie screamed when they saw us. Alice's eyes went cloudy as I looked at her and when she returned to normal she nodded at me before running into the house. I laid Bella down on the grass; Esme continued compressions. Alice connected up the heart monitor she had fetched and it continued to show flat line. Rosalie handed Esme a needle filled with a liquid known to counteract tablets. She injected it and we waited but nothing happened. "COME ON!!" I started screaming at her, shaking her violently before Esme pulled me away; if I was human tears would have flowed. Esme released me and I crawled over to Bella's head, wiped the blood from her lips and kissed her. "I need you!" I whispered. With that her heart sprang to life and she spluttered awake.

"Bella!" I cried and cradled her limp, but not lifeless form in my arms.

"Carlisle?" She whispered and I nodded. "I need you too"

I looked up at Esme as I cradled Bella but she looked happy.

**The next day:**

"Morning Bella" I murmured as she moved next to me. We were laying on (not in) Rosalie's bed; fully clothed. She had her head on my chest; that's how she'd slept.

"Morning" She whispered. Becoming more awake by the minute.

"Are you hungry?" I asked. She shook her head but the growl coming from her stomach gave her away and She blushed. I climbed out of bed and walked round to pick her gently up in my arms; she was still recovering and was weak; I didn't want her walking. I carried her bridal style downstairs and lowered her onto the couch. Esme set a plate of food down on the table in front of her.

"Good morning Bella. How are you today?" She asked looking at me. She smiled a huge grin and I suddenly felt guilty for not telling Bella. She must have read my face because a second later she looked at Bella and whispered "Its okay Bella. We're getting a divorce and we're both fine with it" She smiled again.

"Im fine thank you. May I ask you something though?" She nodded. "How come your back and Ed- you're alone?"

Suddenly the whole family was gathered round all wanting to hear the story.

"Im back alone because…well because Edward went missing!" she began to sob and I looked around at my families faces. They were all of shock.

**A/N: Okay now im gonna slow it down a bit or rather im gonna try lol read and review.**

**X Miss Jessica X**


	5. Explanations

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight though I wish I did :P**

**A/N: Thank you all for reading and reviewing. You have no idea how much it means too me! Also thank you ****Mysterious Angel-05**** for the criticism I appreciate it X**

**Explanations**

**B.P.O.V (Bella)**

Whilst Esme spoke about Edwards mysterious leaving I couldn't help but glance at Carlisle who was still sat at my feet. Since I had well… tried to kill myself because of him he had become over-protective. I wasn't allowed to walk anywhere for the moment; he had to carry me. I felt sick for loving the attention and getting over Edward so quick but when I thought about it, I realised it had always been Carlisle. Edward had put me through a lot and Carlisle had well…saved me, in more ways than one. I was overjoyed when he had whispered those words 'I need you too'; It wasn't I love you and I understood that. How could he love me? I was his son's girlfriend for goodness sake or rather I HAD been until he'd left me. I really wanted to tell Carlisle how I truly felt but I couldn't stand the rejection right now. I suddenly became aware of the fact several people were talking to me and also that my eyes were shut now. I opened them to find Carlisle was no longer sat at my feet; he was crouched in front of me calling me name.

**C.P.O.V (Carlisle)**

"So, Alice rang to tell me about Bella. I took the call outside not wanting Edward to hear but I didn't estimate how well a tuned to my thoughts he was, so of course he heard everything." Esme sighed "By the time I returned to the house, he was gone. There was a note on the side saying that he hated how he'd hurt her again. 'Im leaving' He wrote 'don't even try to look for me!' So after I read the note I decided that I'd be better off here. That's when I received a second call from Alice telling me that if I didn't come back Bella would die." She looked at Bella when she finished. "I'm sorry Bella. If I'd have known I would have tried to stop him…Bella?" She asked and I too looked at Bella whose head was turned to me but her eyes were shut.

"Bella?" I moved away from her feet and crouched by her head. "Bella?!" I asked more anxious now. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Carlisle?" She asked before leaning over and laying her head against my chest. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Is it because of Edward?" I hoped it wasn't but I had to be there for her.

She sighed "No".

That confused me. "What's wrong then?"

"I don't know" and unexpectedly she began to cry. I hugged her.

I laughed "Silly Human"

She giggled through tears "Stupid vampires.

"Right enough of the depression!" came a voice from behind us. I turned to see Alice looking at us boringly. "We're going to the Hampshire Hospital ball tonight. All of us!" she added seeing Esme's expression.

I was about to object when Alice said "Bella will be able to dance Carlisle, she can walk your just babying her" She giggled.

I sighed "Okay. No point in arguing really is there?!" he shook her head and I laughed.

"Does this mean…?" Bella started but Alice cut her off.

"A shopping trip? No!" she smiled "I already picked out the outfits.

"Hampshire, hospital Ball?" Esme asked looking at her.

"Yes Carlisle wasn't going to tell us but we've all been invited."

An hour later we were ready to go. The boys were stood at the bottom of the stairs, dressed in tuxedo's each representing their personalities; Emmett's was a black jacket and shirt with a red tie and black trousers. Jasper' was also a black jacket, shirt and trousers but with silver tie. Mine was a Black Jacket, White shirt, black trousers and Black tie. I wasn't stood with them though; I was stood outside Bella's room. I knew she'd look amazing but I didn't know just how beautiful she could be until she stepped out the room. She was dressed in a short black dress with some black heels and gold jewellery; I noticed that her necklace spelled out her full name in gold letters. I found this odd Bella hated her full name. She smiled at me as she stepped towards me. I swung her up in my arms and carried her downstairs; reaching the bottom we looked up and saw the others descending the stairs.

**B.P.O.V (Bella)**

As Carlisle held me in his arms I couldn't believe how breathtaking he looked. We watched my sisters' descend the stairs; Rosalie was in a short red dress, Alice a short silver dress and Esme in a longer Blue dress. They all looked fabulous and I once again got the feeling that I didn't fit in.

"Ready?" Esme asked

I nodded and Carlisle carried me out to the car. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were going in her convertible; which left Carlisle, Esme and I in the Mercedes. They sat in the front and I sat in the back and shut my eyes. I felt a bit dizzy to be honest and I didn't want Carlisle to notice; I hadn't eaten all day and the effects of that were beginning to creep up on me.

"Bella?" Damn he noticed and I unwillingly opened my eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked and I realised then the car was still moving but he was next to me in the back and Esme was driving.

"Im okay." I whispered my voice was weaker than I thought.

"Tell me the truth!" I shook my head which made me feel worse and I laid my head on his chest.

"Isabella!" He growled

"I feel dizzy."

"Have you eaten today?" He asked looking at Esme.

"Erm nope" I answered guiltily not looking at his face.

"Why not?" He mumbled into my neck; his hand stroking my hair.

"I wasn't hungry" I mumbled back.

"Isabella am I going to have to force feed you?" He asked seriously but the laugh broke his tone. "Pull over at the nearest rest stop please Esme" she nodded and Carlisles phone rang.

"Alice?" he answered. I couldn't hear what she said but a moment later he flipped his phone shut. "The others are already at the stop"

"Bella…the injection we gave you to counteract the tablets drains you of some natural resources such as Proteins. You need to top these up after a while or you can risk getting seriously ill. The injection can make you weak which is why I've been carrying you around" I looked at him finally.

"Admit it you loved carrying me around" He smiled

"I did indeed enjoy carrying you around knowing you couldn't hurt yourself" He chuckled "However I'm not quite sure how I managed to miss your lack of eating" His smile faded.

"It's not your fault" I smiled weakly at him and as I breathed in his scent my dizziness faded a little.

"Are you okay?" He looked at me again, before pressing a hand to my forehead. "Esme could you open the window, in the front a little bit please? Bella appears to be running a temperature" He said calmly but kept his hand on my forehead. The cold eradiating from it was helping; it wasn't too cold it was just right.

He bent over slightly and kissed me on the head. I blushed and tried to hide it but his traitor sense of smell had given it away. I felt his fingers under my chin as he gently forced me to look at him. I opened my eyes and realised that our faces were all most touching. I could feel his cool breath on my face and his intoxicating scent.

"Did I embarrass you Isabella?" He smiled and my heart raced as he laughed; his breath clouding my thoughts.

"Carlisle what are you doing to her?" Esme asked from the front "Her heart is racing". She added smiling and I blushed again.

"Nothing Esme" he answered innocently. That's when I realised the car had stopped moving. The back door suddenly flew open and Emmett's bear liked face appeared. "Hey dad what are you doing to my lil sis? We could hear her blushing a mile away!"

My head was becoming hot again and Carlisle seemed to realise for he placed his hand back on my forehead. He lifted me out the car.

"Must you carry me everywhere?" I asked pressing my head against his neck.

"Yes" He laughed "because your still feeling dizzy and don't try to deny it because I'm a doctor I know these things" He tapped his head and laughed at my expression as did the others.

"Stupid Vampires!"I muttered and he laughed again.

**A/N: Okay soooooooo that's another chapter. I hope you liked it because I id try to slow it down. Do you agree? Lemme know.**

**Review!! x**


	6. Dance with me?

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight I wish I did though :P

Disclaimer: I also don't own the song; Power of Love by Jennifer Rush

**Dance with Me?**

**B.P.O.V (Bella)**

I ate and then surprise surprise Carlisle lifted me up and carried me to the Mercedes. Esme opened the door for me and he put me down on the seat; to my surprise though he slid in next to me before shutting the door.

"Why aren't you driving?" I asked him politely

"Well I don't like leaving you sat on the backseat"

"Why?!"

"Well considering you refuse to tell us when something's wrong; I worry" He smiled at me before adding "besides you still look a bit pale"

"I'm fine" I assured him "and to be fair I'm not nearly as pale as you" I laughed as did he and Esme.

**C.P.O.V (Carlisle)**

Bella laid her head on my shoulder and I stroked her hair. Rosalie's car was right behind us and that's when I realised that they were talking to me.

"Dad?" Alice asked

"Yes" I replied in a tone barely audible to Bella.

"Just tell her"

"Tell whom what Alice?"

"Tell Bella you love her already!"

"What do you mean already?! Alice have you been spying on my future?"

"Erm no?"

"Alice!" I hissed back thinking it was a good thing Bella couldn't hear us, Esme suddenly smiled and I knew she could hear.

"Listen…I've SEEN it and it's my job to make it happen, don't try to deny how you feel because Jasper's been picking up on some interesting feelings. Care to comment?" I could tell Alice was smiling.

I growled in reply and I heard them all giggle. "Listen Dad. She loves you! I shouldn't be saying this but Edward once told me that she had said your name several times while she was sleeping. He was really worried. I guessed how she felt but I told him it was probably because she was having a dream where she needed a doctor" Rosalie replied

"Yeah dad every time you were in the room with Bella her emotions would change to want and love but when Edward came in the room they were replaced with lust" Jasper added. "You were just the same. When Esme was in the room you were filled with love and care but when Bella came in you were filled with anger. Anger because she wasn't yours."

I sighed and I heard them all laugh again. "Soooo are you going to tell her?" Alice wasn't gonna let this go.

"Alice she doesn't need this right now. She's had a bad couple of weeks" I mumbled smiling down at Bella who was now asleep on my shoulder.

"Sometimes you're a right idiot" I heard Emmett mutter and then swear.

"We're here" I heard Esme whisper so she didn't wake Bella. I touched her face gently but she woke.

"Are we there?" she mumbled and I couldn't help but think about how sweet she looked. I nodded.

**B.P.O.V (Bella)**

"Do you want me to carry you?" He asked as he climbed out and leaned in to grab me.

"No thank you" I replied sliding along the seat. When I reached the door he tugged me to my feet gently. I wobbled at first and he held me tight.

"Are you okay?" He asked

"Yes" I giggled "It's only because I haven't used my legs much. Wonder whose fault that is?!" I shot him a glare and he smiled.

We met with the others by Rosalie's car because there weren't two parking spaces next to each other. We were warmly greeted by a Dr Sheridan when we entered the ball. I fumed at how she flirted with Carlisle; it shouldn't matter to me but it did. She showed us to our table and gave us a drinks menu. I was sat between Rosalie and Alice, Carlisle was opposite.

"What would you like to drink Bella?" Carlisle asked from across the table

"Erm just a coke with Ice please" He frowned at me.

"You can drink you know. It's a special occasion we won't begrudge you a drink" He added but Alice interrupted with a vision. We waited a while then she came out of it and sighed.

"Don't give her anything Dad." He smiled and disappeared to get the drinks. When he finally reappeared he handed me a glass full of what looked like coke and ice. I was unsure at first and sipped it but it tasted all right so I drank it up quickly.

He smiled at me "Did you really think I would 'spike' your drink Bella?"

I smiled back "That wouldn't surprise me Doctor Cullen"

He faked a hurt face and I caved "Okay I know you wouldn't. Would you?" He shook his head, smiled at me and I blushed; suddenly glad that we were the only ones left at the table. Everyone else was dancing; Esme had found a handsome young Doctor to dance with and the others were dancing in their couples.

The song suddenly changed and I squealed in excitement; it was one of my favourites. "Would you like to dance Bella?" Carlisle asked when it came on.

I sighed "I can't dance"

"I can" He winked at me and led me onto the dance floor.

**The whispers in the morning  
Of lovers sleeping tight  
Are rolling by like thunder now  
As I look in your eyes  
I hold on to your body  
And feel each move you make  
Your voice is warm and tender  
A love that I could not forsake  
**

Carlisle spun me around with such grace that although I was stood on his feet it looked as though I was dancing too and it felt wonderful.

**  
´Cause I am your lady  
And you are my man  
Whenever you reach for me  
I´ll do all that I can  
**

I smiled at him and he smiled back; I couldn't be happier.

**  
Lost is how I´m feeling lying in your arms  
When the world outside´s too much to take  
That all ends when I´m with you  
Even though there may be times  
It seems I´m far away  
But never wonder where I am  
´Cause I am always by your side**

´Cause I am your lady  
And you are my man  
Whenever you reach for me  
I´ll do all that I can

We´re heading for something  
Somewhere I´ve never been  
Sometimes I am frightened  
But I´m ready to learn  
´Bout the power of love  


I spotted the others and for some reason they were sat down staring at Carlisle and I.

**  
The sound of your heart beating  
Made it clear suddenly  
The feeling that I can´t go on  
Is light years away**

´Cause I am your lady  
And you are my man  
Whenever you reach for me  
I´m gonna do all that I can  


I heard Emmett chuckle loudly as Carlisle pulled me closer and we both shut our eyes.

**  
We´re heading for something  
Somewhere I´ve never been  
Sometimes I am frightened  
But I´m ready to learn  
´Bout the power of love**

We´re heading for something  
Somewhere I´ve never been  
Sometimes I am frightened  
But I´m ready to learn  
Of the power of love

The power of love  
The power of love  
Somewhere I´ve never been  
Sometimes I am frightened  
But I´m ready to learn  
´Bout the power of love

The song ended and Carlisle leaned into me.

"I love you Isabella Swan" He whispered in my ear.

**A/N: Well that's another chapter. Im almost frightened to say it but… tell me what you think. Is it good or not? Thankyou for all the reviews (well the good ones) and thankyou to all the critisisers (don't know if that's a word. Sorry if its not) Keep reading and reviewing please… come on make my day ******

**X Miss Jessica X **


	7. New Girl

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers, it means a lot to me. Also a very special thank you to ****mckennaismyworld**** I appreciate what you did very much because it knocked down my confidence a lot so I'm dedicating this chapter too you! Hope you like it x**

**New Girl**

**C.P.O.V (Carlisle)**

I pulled out my phone and slid it open but there was still nothing from Bella. I sighed as there was a knock on the office door. "Come in" I mumbled calmly. Jasper entered followed by Alice.

"Gee dad" He muttered as he entered.

"What is it Jasper?" Alice asked and I frowned

"There's an over whelming feeling of depression in here" They both looked at me.

"Sorry" I whispered before looking at my phone again.

"Dad she DOES love you!" Alice looked at me, then at Jasper and finally back to me.

"Alice the ball was three weeks ago. She's been avoiding me since I told her" It was true.

_[Flashback]_

"_I love you Isabella Swan" I whispered in her ear._

_I pulled__ her into a hug and she smiles at me before walking away. I watched her walk back to the table and sighed. I thought she loved me too; how could I be so wrong? I wandered back to the table and sat down opposite her but she was avoiding my gaze. Maybe I offended her. That night she rode home with Rosalie and Jasper came with Esme and I._

_[End Flashback]_

Ever since that night Bella hadn't been in the same room with me for more than a minute. She'd also moved back into Charlie's so I didn't see her as much. I sighed and realized that Jasper had left the room.

"I think she's coming round later. She hasn't decided for certain. Oh no" Alice mumbled

"What?" I said standing up.

"I can't see" a puzzled expression on her face "her future just vanished!" She frowned and left quickly. I slid open my phone again.

**B.P.O.V (Bella)**

"Bella!" I stepped out of my truck and saw Jessica and Angela running towards me. Angela hugged me "How have you been?"

"Fine Thanks. How about you?" I asked as we walked towards the main entrance to the school.

"I'm good thank you" Angela answered.

"Me too" Jessica added.

The day seemed to pass slowly and by lunch I was almost dying of boredom that was until saw the new girl. She was sat on her own at the Cullen's table, beckoning to me. I looked around at Jess and Angela but they were sat at the table, deep in conversation; they wouldn't notice I'd gone. So I moved quickly away from their table and walked quickly to the girl; that's when I realized how pale she was.

"Hi!" She shouted overenthusiastically. "You're Bella Swan aren't you?"

"I am. Sorry you are?"

"Rain Matthews. Please sit" She gestured to the empty chair next to her and I sat.

"Err how do you know my name?" I asked looking into her GOLDEN eyes.

"Oh that's easy! Everyone here talks about you and you're actually the one responsible for me being here" She smiled at me and confusion spread across my face. "What are you doing afterschool?"

"Nothing" I answered automatically. It had become a reflex action. I hadn't been going to the Cullen's house recently. Ever since Carlisle told me he loved me I'd stayed away knowing he was only saying it out of sympathy; He was the good doctor. How could he want me when compared to Esme I was more like a meal (Literally). Though I knew that Carlisle no longer thirsted for human blood I still couldn't believe that he could want me and not Esme.

"Wrong" Rain answered happily bringing me out of my train of thought. "You're coming out for a meal with me" then seeing the puzzled look still on my face added "If you would like to? So I can explain things such as…"

"…such as" I interrupted "How you know me, why you're here, why that's my fault and how you became a vampire"

She nodded "I knew you'd realize I was one. Since you spend so much time with the Cullen's"

I sighed. How did she know all this? "What's your next lesson?" I asked

"Biology and I sit next to you" she giggled. In an odd kind of way she reminded me of Alice; she was so bouncy and full of life.

Biology passed amazingly quickly compared to the rest of the day. Rain did indeed sit next to me and I knew she was going to ask questions about me; so me being the self-conscious person I am, managed to get her talking about her time here so far.

"Yeah it's been good thanks though everyone seems to stay away from me but then again I heard they were the same around the Cullen's."

"Yeah they were" The bell rang and as she stood up I finally took in her appearance; she had stunning long black hair; which contrasted perfectly with her face. Her eyes were golden though with a slight red tinge. She was wearing what looked like designer jeans with a low cut red top. Her black high heeled shoes matched her black handbag. In her ears were gold hoops which matched a chain around her neck and one 'round her wrist. There was something that shocked me about her and that was the ring on her wedding finger.

"You're married?" I interrupted.

"I was" she looked down at the ring; it was beautiful. A black oval was circled by a string of diamonds attached to a gold band.

"What happened?" I asked cautiously as we walked out towards the car park.

"He died" she looked like she would cry if she could.

"I'm sorry" I whispered quickly.

"Don't be. Its fine" I thought I'd better change the subject so I asked "Shall we take my truck? Or do you have a car?"

"I do but I ran to school this morning" she sighed.

"Well hop in then" I smiled at her and she got in my truck. I walked to the driver's side and also got in. Suddenly I remembered something "Can you do me a favour?" I asked not taking my eyes of the road.

"Sure" she replied

"Can you get my phone out of my bag and switch it on?" she did as I asked happily. I couldn't remember why my phone was switched off, I knew there was a reason but I couldn't remember what.

"You have eight new messages" Rain giggled from next too me "How long has it been switched off for?"

"All day, Can you tell me who they're from?"

"The first four are from Carlisle Cullen, Two are from Rosalie Cullen and two are from Alice Cullen" she flipped my phone shut. "You can read them later"

"Thanks. Shall we go to mine?" I asked

"Yeah ok so long as the food's good" she winked at the joke and we both laughed.

When we arrived at Charlie's (I called it that because I had always felt that my home was with the Cullen's) he wasn't home. We went inside and sat in the kitchen by the table. Rain asked if she could look around, I agreed and took the opportunity to read my texts.

Bella. Please come home. I NEED to talk to you! Txt Back. Rose x

Bella?! Why aren't you replying? Txt back ASAP. Rose x

I know your avoiding Carlisle and don't say you're not because you are! But I need to take you shopping. Text back. Alice x

Stop ignoring us and come home. Text back. Alice x

Isabella. Why are you avoiding me? Please reply. Carlisle x

I need to talk to you. I need to see you. Please reply. Carlisle x

Don't reply then just come home so we know you're safe! Please. Carlisle x

I meant it when I said I love you and I meant it when I said I need you. Please come home. Carlisle x

Just as I finished reading them I received another few.

Bella?! Where are you? Please tell me you're safe! Alice x

TEXT BACK NOW!! Are you okay?! Rose x

Are you alright? Please come home. Esme x

I have to know you're safe and if you don't reply to this text I'll come looking for you. I'm being serious Isabella because Alice just saw your future disappear. Please text back. Carlisle x

I decided that I should text back to the last four so typed my reply and forwarded it to them all.

I'm fine! B x

I flipped my phone shut just as Rain came back into the room.

"It's a nice house." She smiled and I shrugged.

She looked down at my phone. "Alice can't see me can she?" she asked. This surprised me.

"How did you know that?"

"Because I know everything about the Cullen's and everything about you."

"So why can't Alice see you?" asked cautiously though I don't know why.

She tapped her ring then took it off. "This" she held it up before putting it back on. "is why she cant see me"

I felt my phone vibrate on the table and looked down at it before picking it up and reading the new text.

Thank god you're safe. Esme is cooking dinner, come home and bring your friend.  Alice x

"Ready?" I sighed. Looking at Rain.

"For what?" she asked

"To meet the Cullens" I replied picking up my phone and keys off the table.

**A/N: Well that's another chapter. Hope you like it and the new character. Give me some feedback. Keep reading and reviewing.**

**X Miss Jessica X **


	8. Past and Present

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed it means a lot…so here's another chapter.**

**Past and Present **

**C.P.O.V (Carlisle)**

I was sat in my office when I heard the familiar roar of a truck. I was out of my chair, down the stairs and out the front door within a few seconds.

"Bella" I breathed. It had been so long since she'd been home and I'd missed her so much. I watched her park the truck and noticed she wasn't alone. Then again neither was I; the family had gathered behind me. As soon as Bella climbed out her truck I ran oven and was about to pull her into a hug but Alice beat me there and shoved past me. I frowned at my daughter as she hugged Bella but it wasn't long before she moved away and I got my turn. "Welcome home" I whispered in her ear.

She broke the hug pretty quickly before mumbling "Im not staying. I'm here so Rain can meet you all" That's when I realised the passenger was climbing out the truck; as she swung her hair round I moved into a crouch as did the others; all except Alice.

"Relax dad" Alice muttered walking over to embrace the girl called 'Rain'. I took in the girls' appearance as she and Alice walked into the house. She was wearing jeans with a red top. She had on black shoes which matched her black handbag. In her ears were gold hoops which matched a chain around her neck and one 'round her wrist. I realised with a pang that my family had also gone into the house and I was alone with Bella; for some reason I was nervous.

She moved quickly towards the house almost afraid of being left with me but Bella being Bella tripped on a rock. I ran forward and caught her just before she hit the floor.

"Thanks" she said not looking at me as I set her back on her feet.

"Bella I…" I began but she interrupted.

"Please don't" She whispered before walking away.

I followed her in wondering why she had acted like that.

**B.P.O.V (Bella)**

I had to walk away from him. I couldn't bear for him to say the words I knew he'd eventually say "I didn't mean it" it would honestly break my heart. When I entered the living room, strongly aware that Carlisle's eyes were burning a hole in the back of my head; I found that everyone had already made friends.

We all sat down around the room, Rain sat next to me, Carlisle and Alice opposite and the others were sat on the floor.

"I don't think you've met my dad Carlisle" Alice said to Rain.

"Nice to meet you, my names Rain". They shook hands but Carlisle didn't take his eyes of me; they were almost black.

"So Rain could you please explain how you know so much about us?" Esme asked gently from the floor and Rain nodded.

"Don't hate me okay?" Rain asked me and I nodded. "My father is called Demetri and he works for the volturi" I heard Emmett and Rosalie growl. But she ignored them. "My dad turned me when I was 17. We were living with the volturi at the time and I hated it. The only thing that was okay about that place was another young vampire called Marie. She was the same age as me but she wasn't related to anyone in the volturi; she was just someone who had a gift." She stopped deep in thought for a moment. "She had the power to slow down people with her mind but unbeknown to them she had another power."

She stopped and I asked "What could she do?"

"She had the power of knowledge. I know it sounds stupid but she knew how Aro's power worked and she knew how to protect herself from it. She could make protective jewellery so he couldn't read our minds and she made a piece once that protected me from all powers but also enabled me to be able to use Aro's power for short periods of time." She sighed and indicated to the ring "Marie was a 'vegetarian' and the volturi knew. They didn't approve much. Marie became my best friend and I even became a vegetarian she helped me. One day she handed me a small package and told me not to open it until later. I didn't think anything of it until we were summoned to Aro's chamber. The whole guard was there and He made me watch while they slaughtered Marie." Rain began to sob dry sobs and I hugged her. "I wanted to help but they restrained me; they said she had disobeyed them. The day after there was a visitor; her name was Victoria. That's when they began talking about your family." Carlisle briefly looked away from me.

"What about us?" He asked before looking at me again.

"They talked about having you all as part of their collection. They knew everything about you and even though I knew I shouldn't, I really wanted to meet you but they were planning an attack."

"Why?!" I gasped

"They said it was too much of a danger for you too know about them but not be turned. So they planned. A few nights after I had enough information to leave there; I had to come warn you because you sounded like such a close family. It was then I opened the package from Marie. Inside was the ring I thought Id lost but it had instructions for me; somehow Marie knew I was going to need it. So I fled and here I am"

**R.P.O.V (Rain)**

By the time I'd finished explaining everyone looked either shocked or annoyed.

"So basically the Volturi are going to try to make us turn Bella" the boy called Emmett said and I nodded.

"But they aren't coming yet" Alice and I answered at the same time.

"When?" Bella asked and for a moment I'd forgotten she was there. Her face was almost as pale as ours.

"They haven't decided yet but I'll know when they do" Alice answered. I looked around the room at everyone's faces. Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie were looking at each other concerned. Alice and Esme were staring at me but Carlisle was the one that looked the angriest; He was staring at Bella his face white and furious but at the same time…scared. It made me wonder what had happened between those two. Bella appeared to be avoiding his gaze.

"Bella, can I talk to you for a moment please?" He asked her. I honestly thought she would say no but she nodded and they went upstairs; she was practically hyperventilating.

**B.P.O.V (Bella)**

Carlisle pulled me into his office and sat me down on the sofa.

He crouched down in front of me after shutting the door and spoke. "Bella breath. Everything is going to be fine" He took my hands in his but I pushed him away letting the anger lift me to my feet.

"Didn't you hear her?! They're coming for me!"

"It doesn't matter Bella you're safe with us. I promise" He stood too staring back into my angry face.

"They'll kill you" I whispered almost afraid to believe it. Tears were falling down my face now.

"It doesn't matter as long as you're safe" he put his hands on my shoulders.

"Yes it does I can't lose you! Any of you! And I won't. I'm the one they want so let them have me" I started to walk towards his office door but he swung me around and pinned me against it; His cool hands holding my wrists in place above my head.

"Isabella" He sighed his face so close to my mouth I could feel his cold breath colliding with mine. "You are really trying my patience. You are part of our family now and we stand by family. When will you learn that?" I didn't answer; I was paying too much attention to every detail of his face. "I love you Bella" He leant in closer and pressed his lips to mine. Our mouths moved slowly together for a minute before I had to breath; he pulled back slightly so I could and I took the opportunity to say my piece.

"If this is because you feel sorry for me then…" he cut me off

"Don't you dare ever think that. I Love you Isabella Swan" He growled and our lips met again. This time I didn't fight it as he pressed himself against me. His tongue traced my bottom lip; asking for entrance which I granted. My hands slid up and knotted themselves into his hair; He growled slightly at the touch and pressed himself against me even firmer. He pulled his mouth away from mine so I could breath, moving his lips down my neck and then tracing the line up to my ear.

"I love you too Carlisle" I whispered and he smiled a huge smile before our lips locked again.

A shout from downstairs caused us to break away.

"Don't be anti-social you two!"

Carlisle and I looked at each other before sighing "Alice" I laughed as he linked my hand and we headed downstairs.

**A/N: So there's another chapter. I have to say that this one was probably my favourite so far to write. Oh and how I love that Carlisle :P so we've found out the truth about Rain and now we have an awesome couple on our hands. **

**So Next time:**

**Shopping **

**Jacob makes an appearance **

**We find out where Edward really is**

**An old 'friend' shows up.**

**Keep reading and reviewing **

**x Miss Jessica x **


	9. Wrecking Balls

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight because life sucks :P**

**A/N: I had such a great response to the last chapter so I decided to update today and tomorrow. Which I wasn't planning to do ******

**Wrecking Balls**

**B.P.O.V (Bella)**

The last few weeks had passed in a blur. Since I had finally let myself be happy with Carlisle things had been great but there was danger on the horizon and I a sinking feeling that something was about to go very wrong. Charlie was out of town for the next two weeks for a police conference so Rain (who had been staying at Charlie's too) and I moved into the Cullen's house; we were currently sharing Edwards's room. There were two beds in there now (not that Rain needed it) so it was okay and Alice had upgraded the wardrobe so mine and Rains stuff could fit.

I looked out the window; it was dark and I was lying on my bed trying to sleep. As far as I knew everyone was out hunting except Carlisle who was in his study; since Rain's warning he'd refused point blank to leave me in the house alone. It must be early morning because it seemed like I'd been lying forever. Suddenly I felt very sick and ran to the bathroom, slamming the door behind me. I knelt down in front of the toilet and thought I was going to sick up my entire stomach contents. There was a quiet knock on the door. "Bella. Are you okay?" I couldn't answer and continued to retch into the toilet. "I'm coming in" he added before entering.

**C.P.O.V (Carlisle)**

I was sat in my office listening to Bella's slow heartbeat when suddenly it increased. I tensed as I heard her run from her room and slam the bathroom door. Standing up I listened hard and heard her retching so I ran to the bathroom. I knocked quietly "Bella. Are you alright?" I heard her retch again. "I'm coming in" The sight as I opened the door pulled at my heart strings; there was Bella knelt in front of the toilet, one hand trying to hold back her hair, the other on the seat holding her steady. I quickly ran at vampire speed to the kitchen and grabbed her some water before grabbing a hair band on the way back to the bathroom. When I entered she was sat next to the toilet leaning against the sink cabinet; her eyes closed. Just as I reached her, her eyes flashed open and she turned back to the toilet and retched. I pulled her hair back into a ponytail for her and held it in place with the band.

"Bella sweetheart try and drink some water" I said when she leant against the cabinet again. She looked weak as she lifted the glass of the floor and my suspicions of her weakness were confirmed as the glass slipped through her hands and I had to catch it. Crouching down I held the glass for her as she drank.

"Better?" I asked and she nodded sleepily.

"Come on then" I flushed the toilet and carefully picked her up in my arms and cradled her to my cool body.

**B.P.O.V (Bella)**

As he swept me up I thought the motion would make me sick again but his cold skin was calming me. I realised then that he was topless and it made me feel better still. I smiled slightly as he lowered me on my bed. He went to move away but I tightened my grip on his arm. "Please stay" I realised how weak my voice was then.

He looked at me then smiled. "I will but my phone's ringing." He left the room quickly and was back a second later.

"Who was it?" I asked as he walked towards me

"Alice. She wanted to know if you were ok" He was stood by the bed now. I wanted him to lay with me but because it was a single bed it was going to be a tight fit; if I asked I knew he'd find a way.

"Lay with me" I whispered

"Of course" He smiled and a second later I was between his legs, leaning back on his chest. He was leant against the headboard, his arms loosely around my stomach. I sighed and he instantly tensed.

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly.

"Its really hot in here" I mumbled groggily

His hand was suddenly on my forehead and I could almost hear the hissing from the cold contradicting the hot.

"That's because you have a fever" He laughed quietly but then sighed "Have you eaten anything that could have caused this?"

"Not that I know of. I haven't had any meat since lunch time."

He sighed and as his breath blew around my neck I felt oddly tired and felt my eyes drooping. He noticed. "Goodnight Bella" He said before kissing me on the head.

"Don't leave" were the last words I whispered and "I wont" Were the last words I heard before I slept.

I was almost afraid to open my eyes in case the sickness came back again but a cool hand on my forehead made me want to open them. True to his word Carlisle had stayed his chest was still beneath my head, my body between his legs.

I tilted my head up to look at his face and he smiled at me.

"Good morning my love" he mumbled as he kissed my head. "Feeling better?" he asked and I nodded. "Good because Esme's cooking breakfast"

Fifteen minutes later we were both dressed and walking downstairs hand in hand.

"Morning" I chimed happily to everyone in the living room before walking into the Kitchen.

"Good morning Bella, Carlisle"

"Good morning Esme" We answered in synchronisation.

"Would you like some breakfast Bella?" She asked. The smell hit me then; bacon and suddenly my stomach turned. Carlisle must have read it in my face because a moment later I was in the bathroom knelt down over the toilet; my hair still tied back.

**C.P.O.V (Carlisle)**

Shock overwhelmed me as I stepped out the bathroom leaving Bella to some privacy. I knew what her symptoms meant but I didn't want to believe it. I walked downstairs and Alice looked up at me knowingly.

"We'll watch her" She called as I walked out the house. I had to get away so I ran to the only other place I felt true to; Alaska.

**B.P.O.V (Bella)**

Someone pressed a cold hand to my forehead. "Carlisle" I breathed but as I opened my eyes it wasn't him looking at me; it was Alice.

"Carlisle's gone Bella but he'll be back" She whispered and I noticed Rain stood behind her looking concerned.

"Why?"

"Bella he thinks your pregnant"

"What?! How could I be unless…" I shuddered "No, no it couldn't have been" Tears started running down my face.

She lifted me up and laid me in my room on the bed; Rain followed. "Shall we stay with you?"

"No I want to be alone" I hadn't meant for my words to be so harsh but they had been. Both girls turned and left.

It was evening when I woke from a tearful sleep to find a note next on my pillow.

**Gone hunting. Won't be far but if you need ANYTHING call! Alice x**

I dragged myself to my feet ignoring the phone lying on the pillow; I had to get away. The thing growing inside me was part of a rapist but was also a part of me. Carlisle and I would never have a baby but looking after the child of one of the men who raped me would kill him; so to speak.

Leaving the lit house behind me I climbed into my truck.

I drove fast making split second decisions so Alice wouldn't see where I was headed but it wasn't long before I was at the Quilette boundary but not over it. I drove along it into the nearest woods. When I could drive no further I hopped out of the truck and ran for a while; tripping and stumbling as I went. I came to a clearing that reminded me of the meadow that Edward and I used to go to. I was stood in the middle of it when a voice echoed around me "Hello again Bella" My heart sank as I turned for there stood Laurent, flanked by two other vampires.

"Laurent. What are you doing here?" I asked trying to keep myself calm.

He stepped forwards "I could ask you the same question" He muttered and I realised that I was barefoot in a black nightgown.

"I don't know"

"Oh really I know why im here" I looked round and realised that the other two were behind me.

"Im here as a favour to Victoria. See she went to the volturi about you; she's still angry about James. She told them that she would rid them of you so she sent me here to get you" At that moment the two vampires behind me grabbed me.

He walked over and touch my face "I so wanted to kill you myself but oh well" he shrugged "Go!" Before I knew it they were all running and a piercing scream filled the air. It was coming from my mouth.

**A/N: Okay so I know I said we would see Jacob and find out about Edward in this chapter but I didn't anticipate it would be this long. Soooo what do you think? What a place to leave it. ******

**Read and Review x Miss Jessica x**


	10. Help!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**A/N: Im sorry about the cliffy before but it needed to be done *wicked smile* but here's the next chapter so its all good.**

**Help **

**C.P.O.V (Carlisle)**

I had spent the day in Alaska talking to my best friend Eleazar; who had graciously listened and now I was on the way back. I had decided that I would stand by Bella whatever her decision was but I couldn't help but wonder whether she would want to keep it. I hated that it had filth for a father but I could never give Bella that; maybe she would keep it knowing that we would never have a little boy or girl that was truly mine and hers. I was almost at forks now; The win blew my hair around my face as I ran determined to talk to Bella and it was then I heard the worst sound imaginable; My angel was screaming. I picked up her scent and ran towards it but I wasn't the only one running after it.

I found myself in a big clearing but there was no sign of Bella.

"Bella" I found myself shouting "BELLA!"

"Carlisle?" It was Alice's voice that answered as the rest of my family ran into the clearing.

"Where is she?" I asked quickly "I thought you were watching her"

"She wasn't supposed to run. I didn't see it, she knows how my powers work. She didn't want to be seen" Alice was practically hyperventilating.

The wind blew and Esme looked at me. "You smell that?" She asked and I nodded.

"Laurent"

With that another piercing scream shot through the woods and we followed the horrific sound. I pushed myself harder and harder as I ran; I had to reach her.

**B.P.O.V (Bella)**

As they ran I screamed for my life trying to find away to get them to stop; if they stopped long enough maybe my family would find me. As this thought crossed my mind I acted upon instinct and I threw out my leg. I felt it scrape along a thorn on a nearby tree; as anticipated all three vampires stopped suddenly ravenous. The two holding me dropped me and turned to each other. "She's mine" They both shouted before lunging at each other; destroying themselves. Ignoring the fight Laurent looked at my leg which was bleeding profusely; I tried to stand he punch me in the stomach. _My baby! _I thought for a split second but I was flying through the air, when I opened my eyes I was sat against a tree; Laurent leaning over me.

"Im sorry Victoria" he whispered coming closer.

"Why are you sorry?"

"Sorry I had to kill you and not let her do it"

"No" I whimpered and I realised then that the bottom half of my nightgown was soaked with blood, so was my underwear. _The baby! Oh god no._

Laurent spotted my arm twitching towards a stick nearby and snapped it in half. I screamed louder than ever before but the smell of my blood was making my head spin and it felt like I had lost a lot of blood. Laurent's eyes were red as he leaned close and licked my neck; I passed out.

I felt like I was drowning, something hard hit me in the eyes and I couldn't open them; he was going to kill me.

A tremendous roaring filled the forest but I was slipping further and further away.

"Bella" I heard someone shout. I had to tell them about the baby whether they were a friend or not.

"The baby" I mumbled before I slouched to the floor.

**C.P.O.V (Carlisle)**

I ran faster still; I could smell her blood now and that was a bad thing. My family behind me were roaring as we spotted her. Laurent stood over her, his mouth dripped with blood and for a horrific moment I thought he'd bitten her. I ran over and ripped his arm off and threw him to my family. Esme and I turned to Bella who was slouched against the tree. "Bella" I shouted kneeling down next to her.

"The baby" She whispered before sliding to the floor.

I could smell the blood coming from between her legs; I was extremely worried by now.

I propped up her limp legs and lifted her nightdress; my heart sank. Her once white underwear was now red. I slid her nightdress up her body and spotted a giant bruise on her stomach.

"Esme" I whispered to my wife (divorce wasn't quite finalised)

"We have to get her to hospital now Carlisle" She said quickly.

I moved towards Bella's head and looked at her eyes; they were covered in blood and a blood covered rock lay next to her head. I scooped her up into my arms and ran with Esme.

I could smell the fire as I ran from the scene; my family were feeling guilty for leaving her; I could tell.

We made it to the hospital and rushed into the crowded ED.

"This is Bella Swan, Her injuries are Cuts to the eyes, possible broken ribs, bruised stomach and bleeding from the womb."

The nurse looked at me "anything else Dr?"

I nodded "Yes she's pregnant"

Everything sped up then and before I knew it she was whisked away. I wasn't allowed to treat her; I was emotionally attached so Esme and I waited impatiently in the hospitals waiting room.

"She's going to be fine Carlisle" Esme whispered patting my knee; I had my head in my hands.

"I hope so Esme. I need her!"

**A/N: Im sorry it's a short chapter but I will post two tomorrow. X keep reading and reviewing x Miss Jessica x**


	11. See No Evil

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight :P**

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to a good friend of mine and I've decided to name a character after her. **

**See No Evil**

**C.P.O.V (Carlisle)**

I sat in the hospital for three hours before Bella's Doctor (Dr Billie Radley) came out to see me.

"Carlisle" she said before shaking my hand

"How is she?" I asked quietly

"She's stable, she has a broken arm but I'm concerned about her eyes. We won't know anymore until she wakes" I sighed

"The baby?" she shook her head and my heart sank. I remembered the last thing Bella had said before she passed out but I wasn't sure how she felt about the baby.

"I'm sorry Carlisle but there was too much damage, we had to remove it from her womb." she put her hand on my shoulder.

"Does she know?" I asked quietly but she shook her head again. "Can I see her?"

"Yes follow me"

**B.P.O.V (Bella)**

There was a beeping noise close to my head and it was really beginning to annoy me. Something was taped under my nose and I raised a hand to pull it away.

"Oh no you don't Isabella" An angelic voice answered and a cold hand pulled mine into theirs.

"Carlisle?" I whispered; my voice very weak.

"Yes Bella it's me. Im glad to finally see your eyes open"

"But my eyes are closed" I giggled

"No Bella they aren't I can see your eyes" he answered anxiously now.

"What?! No! I can't see you" I said desperate now and he released my arm. "Carlisle?! Where are you?" I asked frantically waving my arm around. He grabbed it and held it tight.

"Relax Bella I'm here, I was just pushing the button for the doctor" A moment later I heard the doors open and close.

"Someone call a doctor?" A voice that I recognised as Dr Radley said chirpily.

"She can't see" Carlisle's voice was anxious again.

There was silence and I could feel panic build up in me. "What are you doing?" I asked to the silence

"Im just shining a light in your eyes Bella can you see it?"

"Nope"

"Okay Carlisle could I talk to you outside for a moment?"

"Yes"

"No don't leave me, please!" I cried and he squeezed my hand.

"I'll only be a minute I promise" I sighed and let go of his hand.

**C.P.O.V (Carlisle)**

I stepped outside the room with Dr Radley and she looked at me with her deep green eyes.

"Well?" I asked

"She's partially blind" I gasped

"Permanently?" I asked quietly

"Only time will tell" She put her hand on my shoulder again. "Im sorry" At that moment Esme walked up.

"Everything will be fine Carlisle. We'll take care of her." She looked at the doctor. "Can we discharge her please I think it's better if we treat her at home, unless there's anything causing concern other than her eyesight."

"I suggest leaving her here for a few hours so we can keep an eye on her and then tonight she can go home"

"Thank you" Esme said and the doctor walked away. I sat down on a nearby chair and sighed. Esme sat next to me "The baby?"

I shook my head; if vampires could cry I would be.

"Does she know?" she asked quietly

"No I can't Esme. Though its father was filth, it was a part of her; a part that I can never give her."

"I'll talk to her later. Let her sleep now" she added as the gentle sound of breathing drifted through the doors.

"Thank you Esme"

**Approx 24 hours later**

"Sweetheart would you like me to carry you?" I asked Bella quietly; It was time to discharge her.

"Please" she whispered still drowsy from all the morphine she'd received.

I scooped her gently up into my arms an Esme walked next to us. Bella was dressed in a dark skirt with my white shirt over the top; Rain and Alice had dressed her carefully and sensibly wrapped her in a long black coat. As we walked to my Mercedes Esme looked at me and whispered so low that Bella wouldn't hear "The papers came earlier"

"Thank you Esme"

"What for?"

"You've been wonderful through all of this"

"Carlisle im just glad you found someone. Bella will always be part of our family whether she's with you or not. She's my daughter and you're my best friend" I laughed

"You're so lovely"

"Thank you Carlisle. Just promise me one thing. Look after her"

"I will Esme, Promise" I looked down at the now sleeping Bella as I slid her into my car. "I could never hurt her"

Esme and I sat in he front with Bella laying across the back seats. I almost didn't see the person jump out in front of the car; I swerved and I spotted Esme's hand shot backwards as Bella's body rolled close to the edge of the seat. The car spun and finally came to a stop on a grassy bank just left from where we'd started. The back door opened and someone scooped Bella out; Esme and I both jumped out immediately hissing loudly at the abductor.

The man was sat on the floor with Bella lying in his lap, he was sobbing. "They've killed you Bella They bloody killed you"

"Jacob. She's not dead"

He eyes flew to me "Ahh Doctor Cullen how are you this fine evening?" His sarcasm was bold in his words. "Tell me is Bella another science project for you?"

Esme's hiss was loud "Shut up dog. Bella is part of our family"

"Speaking of family how is the filth also known as Edward?"

Esme and I both hissed now but It wasn't us who answered.

"How could you? How could you say that? Carlisle?" Bella's voice was hot with anger.

"Yes Bella?"

"Can we go home now?" She whispered as she stood up.

"Yes" We agreed catching her in my arms. I looked down at Jacob who had also stood.

"This isn't over" He hollered as he ran off down the road.

**A/N: Well there's one chapter.**

**Next time: What's Edward up too? Where is he?**

**Keep reading and reviewing.**

**X Miss Jessica X**


	12. Senses and Problems

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**A/N: Second chapter as promised!!**

**Senses and Problems**

**E.P.O.V (Edward)**

"Coming Aro" I mumbled knowing he could hear me.

"Good don't be long. Chelsea's here to see you" Aro called back.

I heard him chuckle and looked around my cell before closing the door; Id been here several months now and yet the décor and eating habits were still foreign to me. As I entered the feeding hall Chelsea ran over and her arm slithered around my waist.

"Hello" She whispered in my ear

"Hi" I breathed.

"Dinner time" Aro called to us all as the first line of humans was dragged into the room. As I pounced like a lion onto my first kill they let out a petrified scream. I silenced him and thoughts began to creep in my head from the others. Chelsea was thinking that she didn't really want to be there but it was Aro's thoughts that worried me. _How did Edward ever manage to eat animal blood for such a long time? Stupid boy. His family wont miss him well when we attack we'll take him see how they like that!_

His thoughts confused me; when I ha first come to the volturi I was confused. Chelsea had found e wandering around aimlessly just outside Italy; at first when she had fed me blood it had tasted strange and I couldn't figure out why. I couldn't remember where I'd come from or why I was there. It was a confusing time; I knew that Chelsea's power was partially behind it but she wanted to leave now and that was a scary thought. She was one of the original members and if she thought this was a bad place then I think its somewhere neither of us should be. That's when another thought flashed into Aro's mind. _We will attack soon_

**C.P.O.V (Carlisle) **

I was sat on the bed next to Bella when a smashing downstairs caught my attention. I was hoping Bella hadn't heard it too because it would cause her unnecessary stress but she had.

"What was that?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know. I'll be back in a minute" I went to let go off her hand but it clung to me.

"Don't leave me" She looked so helpless with her eyes covered in bandages so I scooped her up into my arms and ran downstairs with her. My family was stood in the living room all of them with their gaze frozen on Alice who was shaking. Rain and Jasper stepped forwards to hug Alice as I lowered Bella on the sofa, I noticed then what had smashed; Alice had dropped a vase.

"What is it Alice?" I asked but a sinking feeling told me I already knew.

"They're coming"

"When?" I asked looking down at blind Bella

"Soon" I was about to reply when Bella answered.

"Right I need to go. I wont let them come here and hurt you" She stood up and I was amazed as I had been over the past few days. Without her eyesight she had begun to experience her other senses and could move about provided she was in a familiar room. I kept her away from the stairs though I didn't want to lose her. When Esme and I had told her she'd lost the baby she had cried for ages. When I asked her why she didn't answer but I knew the answer. I couldn't give her what she'd want.

"Isabella your not going anywhere" I hissed and she stopped.

"Talk to me" she whispered. She did this a lot so that she could follow our voices.

"Im over here sweetheart" I murmured lovingly. She found me and brought her hand up to my face; slowly caressing it.

"Carlisle" She breathed and although she couldn't see I knew she knew everyone was staring "I can't let you get hurt" she turned to where she thought the others were gathered; which happened to be right. Her senses had heightened so much I wondered sometimes whether she'd forget about being a vampire. "I can't see any of you get hurt!"

"Technically you wont SEE us get hurt" Emmett laughed earning a smack in the head from Rose and a growl from me.

"Its okay Rose and you Carlisle" she said hugging me.

"How did you know it was me that smacked him?" Rosalie asked amazed.

"I don't know"

"Firstly we are predictable and secondly her senses have improved" Bella smiled up at me.

"I love you"

"I love you too" I whispered before kissing her.

"If you really do… turn me"

**A/N: I know its short but I got very bad writers block on this chappy. Sorry but at least there's some here x Read and review x Miss Jessica x**


	13. Hunting trip Hell!

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Twilight**

**Hunting trip Hell**

**N.P.O.V (No one)**

Over the next few months Bella's other senses heightened and Carlisle grew with pride everyday. Though Bella's bandages were off now and she still couldn't see; Carlisle loved gazing into her chocolate brown eyes. They were almost inseparable now, spending all their time with each other.

**B.P.O.V (Bella)**

"Bella sweetie we're going now" Carlisle whispered in my ear. We were lying on my bed again his legs wrapped round me and my head on his naked chest.

"Oh do you have too?" I sighed groggily.

"Yes" he leant over and kissed me before trying to pull away.

"No-no-no how about you stay?!" I whispered seductively

"I would love to but I HAVE to hunt" I pulled him into a kiss again. "Isabella" He growled and I giggled.

"Yes?"

"I love you"

"I know" I breathed then giggled. He laughed and it was the most beautiful sound in the world. Before I knew it my head was on the pillow not his chest. He kissed me on the head.

"I won't be long. Rain is going to stay with you"

"Okay"

"She's downstairs if you need her just call. Try to get some sleep" I hadn't been sleeping well the past few months ever since the Volturi warning; but surely Alice would see them coming.

He kissed me again and left; I heard him close the door.

"I'm down here if you need me Bella" Rain called from downstairs.

"OK!" I shouted back though I only needed to whisper.

I laid back on the bed letting the sleep deprivation creep over me. I could feel my eyes shutting and knew it was a good thing.

**N.P.O.V (No One)**

Bella slept for about five hours before she woke up. Meanwhile Carlisle and the family hadn't had much luck finding their favourite foods so despite Carlisle complaining and worrying the family ran further and further away. Rain was pottering about downstairs anxiously; she had the feeling something was about to go horribly wrong but she couldn't put her finger on it. She grabbed her phone and flipped it open, dialled quickly and waited patiently.

**A.P.O.V (Alice)**

"Hello Rain" I answered before looking at the number. As soon as I said her name Carlisle's head shot up and he threw me a, what's wrong? Look. "Is everything okay?" I asked knowing that I couldn't see her future whilst she wore the ring.

"Alice I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen" The rest of the family was staring at me too now; able to hear our conversation.

"Can you take off your ring so I can see you please? It might help"

"Yep sure" She agreed and suddenly I wobbled on the spot and drifted away.

_Bella sat on the bed. A loud banging and a scream echoed from downstairs. "Rain?!" She called getting to her feet. "Rain?!" she left the bedroom and headed down the stairs; her hands slowly guiding her. "RAIN?!" she called anxiously "Are you okay?" Suddenly a voice I recognised filled the room._

"_Why hello Bella" It muttered charmingly. I couldn't see who the voice belonged too and I couldn't place it._

"_Where's Rain?" Bella asked quietly not sure where to look so deciding to stay stood on the steps._

"_Oh she's safe…for now depending on how well you co-operate" The hooded visitor chuckled darkly._

"_What do you want?"_

"_You. Come with us and she lives"_

_Rain is dragged into the living room by eight (Yes eight she's putting up a really big fight) "Don't do it Bella!" She cries loudly before one of the figures clamps his hand over her mouth. Though Bella sees none of this she senses it._

"_If you don't come Bella first we kill her and then we kill the rest of your precious family"_

"_No please don't" Bella cries loudly as tears appear on her cheeks._

_Another dark chuckle filled the room this time however it belonged to a female behind her. "You might as well come with us you are a burden to the Cullen clan and you don't deserve their 'love'. Your so called family hate what you've become; some fragile little human that they can't be there self around. Too breakable, too pathetic"_

_Rain who was struggling against her restraints shouted "No Bella they love you. We all do" she was suddenly silenced by a cold hard hand colliding with her face._

"_Don't be stupid." The woman behind Bella snarled "none of them love you it's all an act of pity. Feel for the poor human girl who has no-one" Bella sighed she wished she could see Rain or at least anyone._

_Someone else stepped out of the shadows and walked right up to Bella. Hearing the footsteps she back away slightly, _

"_Give in stupid girl you wont win" He murmured as he and the girl from behind Bella linked arms _**(A/N: Their hoods are still covering their faces)**_ "No one is here to save you and no one wants to be" Bella steps off the bottom stair carefully and approaches the man talking. _

"_Your voice has changed" She whispers _

"_It has and Im surprised to say that you have to"_

"_I haven't" His face softens slightly._

"_Your blind how can you say you have not changed?" Though she couldn't tell his face suddenly hardened again. "Carlisle doesn't really love you. I hope you know that" He laughed evilly at her expression. Stepping towards her he adds "Any last words?" _

_She sighs then gasps as all the hooded vamps grab her. She screams and screams as loud as she can and Rain kicks out at her captors. "Carlisle!" Bella screams one final time before collapsing into an unconscious heap._

"_ALICE!!" Rain shouts repeatedly before both are dragged from the house. _

_The vision goes Blank. _

I came out of the vision in a panic; my family were staring at me worried. "Rain?" I practically shouted into the phone, but it was dead. My heart sank (hypothetically)

"NO!" I hollered taking off into the woods. I had to reach the house before the vision came true. My family were running with me asking me questions. I refused to stop but they didn't either. I could pick out their individual voices and questions.

"Alice what's wrong?!" That was Carlisle and he sounded more anxious than the rest. He was running next too me; keeping my pace.

"What's up sis?" Emmett boomed

"Alice calm down please and tell us what's wrong" Jasper sent waves of calm towards but I fought them off.

"Alice what's happening?" Rosalie and Esme both said together.

I quickly explained as we ran and suddenly it seemed we were all running faster than before trying to save the rest of our family. Carlisle and I ran in front still his face was contorted in rage but also panic; when I had explained that the intruders claimed that he didn't love Bella he had snarled viciously. His rage had almost caused Jasper to kill Emmett who was running next to him. I wished at that moment I could read minds; my family was furious that someone had entered our house not only uninvited but had stolen two members of our family. The thoughts flying through my head now were the voices. Who had they belonged too? I recognised two of them but I couldn't place them. Then it hit me. _"Carlisle doesn't really love you. I hope you know that" _

That was Edwards voice! And the hoods surely that had to be the volturi. The shock of realisation caused me to stall and almost run into a tree; it didn't go unnoticed by my family.

"What is it Alice?!" They asked simultaneously as I pushed myself so hard I thought id never be able to stop.

"The people in the vision have to be the volturi"

"Yeah so?!" Emmett boomed rudely earning him a loud smack from Rose.

"But the other voice was… was… well it was EDWARDS!" I shouted and they all gasped.

"Maybe he was secretly there to help?" Jasper said though we ignored him.

"He has joined the volturi" Carlisle murmured appalled.

I nodded but something caught my attention as we passed the border into forks a huge black cloud of smoke hung above the woods. As we neared the house I froze; stopping completely. The house was on fire!

**A/N: so there's another chapter. What a place to leave it eh?! Sorry it took a while to update but I had serious writers block but I think it's gone now.  
So what's gonna happen next? Is Rain dead? Did the volturi have an ulterior motive? Will they change Bella or will someone else be forced too? And finally is the family too late to save their home and loved ones? Tell me what you think.  
x Miss Jessica x **


	14. Physical and Mental Fire!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! Wish I did though 

**A/N: Sorry its taken so long to update but I've had serious writers block. I'll try to update regularly from now on! **

**Physical and Mental fire!**

**C.P.O.V (Carlisle)**

_The house was on fire!_

When Alice had told us about her vision I was furious with myself. I shouldn't have let Bella alone, Alice had warned us about the Volturi but we thought we'd have more time. Maybe if Rain didn't wear that ring all the time then things would have been difficult. I looked up quickly and noticed that Alice almost hit a tree as she ran; this was unlike her.

"What is it Alice?!" They asked simultaneously as she continued to run.

"The people in the vision have to be the volturi" she whispered

"Yeah so?!" Emmett boomed rudely earning him a loud smack from Rose.

"But the other voice was… was… well it was EDWARDS!" she shouted and we all gasped.

"Maybe he was secretly there to help?" Jasper said though we ignored him.

"He has joined the volturi" I murmured appalled. How could Edward join the Volturi; the very thing he'd wanted to protect Bella from? Esme had said he knew what he had done to Bella by leaving and that's why he'd gone to the volturi but what didn't make sense was why he helped them get Bella, My Bella. I growled and pushed myself willing to go faster. That's when I spotted the giant black smoke cloud and realised that it was over the house. We all stopped as the house came into view; it was on fire.

"BELLA?!" I shouted running towards the fire but Jasper and Emmett grabbed me. "LET ME GO!" I growled.

"Dad you can't go in there the fire will kill you" Emmett said solemnly and I felt Jasper try to send calming waves towards us.

"Your right" I sighed and they released me.

I stood for a moment before attempting to throw myself in the house; Esme stood in front of me, her hand against my chest.

"Carlisle, I love Bella too, she is my daughter, my friend and my sister but you don't know if she's in there and this could be part of the volturi's plan" She was sobbing tearlessly.

"We can't just do nothing" I cried.

"The others have gone to get hose's from the garage and also to get water from the river" she pulled me in for a quick hug. I sobbed into her shoulder.

"I love her Esme!"

"I know I do too. Obviously not in the same way though" we both laughed gently.

By now the others had coupled up a hose leading to the river and had begun to put the fire out.

"Bella? Rain?" I called as we entered the house. I was amazed it was still standing, it wasn't too badly damaged either. The fire had only been raging for minutes before we had arrived. When we had first built the house we had built it out of metal before covering it with brick and wood; this made it harder to damage. The living room was damaged the most and it appeared that was where it had started because there was a burn mark on the floor. The furniture was ashes now, the wood panelling and carpet was badly burnt, the front door was a pile of glass now the wood had disintegrated. The staircase had the bottom few steps missing but the top appeared to be fine apart from the black ash covering the floor; the fire had obviously not reached the above floors yet. My family spread out through the house assessing the overall damage; Esme headed to the kitchen (still sobbing) and the others headed upstairs.

"It's not too bad up here dad" Alice called from the first floor. "Your office isn't damaged, neither are our rooms it's just downstairs."

"The kitchen is a different story however" Esme said quietly and I headed towards her. The once white kitchen walls were now charcoaled, the glass windows were almost glowing red still from the heat, the dining table was no longer standing; it was a pile of ash on the floor, only one leg survived. There was another scorch mark on the floor in there so the fire had clearly been started by two different beings. I sighed.

I pulled Esme into another hug before Rosalie's voice caught our attention "Alice is having a vision!" We walked into what was left of the lounge to find my family stood around her; waiting anxiously.

When her eyes finally opened I spoke "What do we do Alice?"

"Nothing…"

"What?!" I shouted

"Yet, we do nothing for the next two weeks."

"What?! Why?!" she shook her head.

"All I know is that they want to talk to her, they won't turn her yet but if we try and save her now they have decided to kill her instantly." I sighed

"So basically until the two weeks are up if we so much as step foot in Volterra to save her they will kill her?!" Emmett growled and Alice nodded. "Well that's just fucking great!"

"Language Emmett" Esme said though her voice lacked in strength.

"So what do we do until then?" I asked

"We rebuild the house, then we go back to school. Carlisle you go back to work and Esme you go to Alaska to inform them of the situation. First however I see Carlisle going to his office and we have to go and shop for more furniture and then go see Charlie" I sighed. "He has a right to know Carlisle"

"Yes but what are you going to tell him?"

"That she's gone on holiday with Rain and that she is out of cell phone range but he will hear from her soon."

"Ok"

"Lets go" Esme said and then Alice surprised us all.

"I've seen that this will be the first shopping trip I wont like" I gasped and then smiled at her mock hurt expression.

"If Alice wont like this shopping trip what the hell are we going to make of it?"

**10 Minutes later**

The others had left and I headed to my office. Entering I found that everything was as I'd left it the day before, except one thing; a envelope on the desk addressed to me. Opening it I realised there were two pieces of paper. I opened the first one.

It read…

_Dear Carlisle, _

_How are you my old friend? Im terribly sorry about whatever state you have found your house in and if you are reading this it means you've salvaged parts. The girl is with us and so is Demetri's daughter. The human will not be harmed provided you don't attempt anything for at least two weeks. I need to talk to Isabella about some things before I convert her to our ways. As for Rain, well that will depend on how she takes to caring for Isabella whilst she's in our care. If Rain even tries to help her escape though I will kill them both. I thought I should tell you though that just before we captured Isabella she screamed your name several times, eventually I had to smack her. It was unfortunate but she was hysterical. Tell me does it feel good to know that one of her last words spoken today was "Carlisle!" or that you weren't even here to protect her even though you know she was blind? Well I thank you for that._

_See you in two weeks, am counting the days as im sure you will be._

_Yours sincerely, _

_Aro_

I folded up the letter again and sighed. He was right I shouldn't have left how could I have done that too her. It was because of my supposed son that she was in this mess; maybe we should have all left. The second letter was in a different handwriting; one I recognised.

_Dear Carlisle,_

_I used to look up to you however now I feel nothing for you but betrayal and anger. I decided when I left and joined the volturi that I didn't love Bella anymore. It sounds harsh I know but it's the truth however you are aware of her age aren't you? Do you know what the town would say if they found out? Im sure it will come out soon enough. What I find disgusting is that you were like a father to her but now you're acting like a dirty old man! If I ever see you again I doubt it will be on good terms so this is all im going to say… thank you I guess for being my father but times have past and the only family I need now is the volturi and Chelsea. Bella means nothing to you anymore and neither do you. Tell Esme thankyou and tell the others that until they started supporting your 'crush' (because that's all it is, you don't love her) I loved them like family. I have no doubt that I will see you in two weeks time. _

_Goodbye._

I scrunched up the note, sat behind my desk and put my head in my hands.

**A/N: So that's another chapter. I know Edward sounds really mean but there is a big twist coming up… so tell me what you think and review!!! Please ******

**X Miss Jessica x**


	15. Carrying On?

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. It would be awesome if I did though 

**Carrying On?**

**C.P.O.V (Carlisle)**

I opened my eyes when there was a knock on the door. "Come in" I whispered. Esme entered and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"What are you doing Carlisle?" she asked softly

"Wishing I could sleep so the time would pass quicker" I sighed and she put her hand on my leg.

"We will get her back, I promise if it's the last thing I do" I sat up and nodded silently. "Come on because we're going to be late" She added. Since she had returned to forks she had decided that staying home all day was driving her mad so she had started working at the hospital with me. I hadn't wanted to return to work but I knew that if we slotted back into a routine then time would fly by. I stood up from the bed and moved to my closet; pulling out black trousers, navy blue boxers and a leather belt.

"I'll be out in a second" I murmured as I headed into the en-suite bathroom; All of our rooms had these but we had a family bathroom too. Normally I would have changed in my room at vampire speed but now my divorce with Esme was finalised, getting undressed in front of her was something that I wasn't comfortable with. I quickly changed and headed back into the bedroom to grab a shirt. Esme was still sat on the bed but she looked up when I entered; immediately she looked away noticing I was topless. I smiled at this; at least she had the manners not to look. I pulled on a grey shirt and my black blazer, grabbing shoes and socks I sat next to her.

"Is there anything important on at work today?" I asked her knowing that she would have spoken to Alice already about today's events. She did this every morning though we didn't really know why.

"Yes there are two new nurses and we are going to be their mentors. We will have one each but Alice is getting a bad vibe from them, every time she tries to concentrate and see what they're doing they change their minds. It's almost as if they know what she's doing; Strange." She noticed I was ready and added "Lets go"

We headed downstairs and the family were crowded by the front door clearly ready for school but they were arguing about something.

"What's going on?" I asked quietly and immediately Alice and Emmett who had been arguing stopped.

"Alice wants us to tell people that Edward and Bella have gone on a mini break together if any one asks" I growled slightly but tried to restrain the roar at the thought of him being with her after everything. My growl hadn't gone unnoticed by Alice who instantly became sarcastic.

"Oh sure fine then we'll tell everyone that Edward stopped loving Bella and she got raped because of it, then her and Carlisle got together, then she got attacked by a sadistic vampire and lost the rapists baby." She began shouting "Lets not forget she lost her eyesight and then Edward helped the volturi to kidnap her and its all my fault" She began to sob hysterically and Jasper tried to calm her with a hug but she shrugged him off "No! She's in this danger because of us… because of me!" She slid down the wall and put her head in her hands.

"Alice this isn't your fault its Edwards" Rosalie murmured sitting down next to her to hug her sister.

"It is my fault. I could have stopped Edward if I hadn't been so busy watching Esme and Carlisle" Rosalie looked up at me as I looked at Alice.

"You knew about Esme and I?" she nodded

"I foresaw that nothing any of us did could stop it. All my energy was focused on trying to prevent your separation. I know it was a selfish thing to do; trying to keep you together was impossible but I didn't understand it and I didn't want to accept it."

"Its okay Alice" Esme whispered

"Then when I finally gave up I saw what Edward was planning; for some reason I didn't see that he'd already done it" She whispered "I didn't realise that she had gone missing, I didn't see her wander off until she came across the… those men. If I had been concentrating on her then I could have prevented that." She began sobbing again.

"That's in the past. It's not your fault Ali" Jasper said and I felt his calming waves.

"I shouldn't have left to go hunting when Carlisle went to Alaska"

I sighed "Alice you know full well you cant blame yourself for that. Firstly I shouldn't have left, secondly Laurent probably would have come to the house when he realised we were out and Finally Bella is very stubborn, she knows how your power works and she used It against us. Stupid human" I whispered but it was enough to break the tension and we all laughed. Alice and Rose stood up.

"Right now I know we ALL miss her but we are ALL very late!" Alice smiled and tapped her watch; we said our goodbyes as we headed out to the garage.

Rosalie and Alice jumped into the convertible and drove straight out and Emmett and Jasper followed in the Jeep.

Esme was already sat in my Mercedes but as I walked round to the driver's side I couldn't help but look to the darkest corner of the garage. There was the Volvo covered by a white sheet; I had wanted to get rid of it after everything Edward had done but Alice wouldn't let me. Sadly the car belonged to Edward and therefore I had no right to sell it. I sighed and approached the car before kicking it hard. The sound of my foot colliding with the metal filled the garage; the white sheet ruffled and you could see the almighty dent. I smiled.

"Carlisle!" Esme shouted at me but she had a smile on her face as I looked at her. "I know he deserves it but we are already very late so take it out on the car later okay?"

"Don't worry I will" I laughed as I got in the car and started the engine.

20 Minutes Later:

"Welcome back Carlisle and you Esme my darling look lovely" was Dr Hunters warm welcome as we entered the staff room.

"Thank you" We answered as we left the room and headed to my office. Once there I let us in and took off my blazer; placing it on the back of my chair. It was then I realised that Esme looked really smart today; she wore a black pencil skirt with a white blouse, black heels and her hair was pulled into a tight bun on the top of her head. I pulled on my white coat as did she.

"Time to meet the new ones." She smiled as there was a knock on the office door.

"Do you smell that?!" I whispered suddenly and she nodded.

"Vampire!"

They knocked again. "Come in" I called nervously, standing next to Esme. Two girls entered. Both wore black scrubs and walked towards us.

"Im Kelly. Nice to meet you" The one with wavy brown hair said shaking mine then Esme's hand.

The blonde/brown haired one stepped forwards "Im Charlotte. Enchante" **(sorry if spelt wrong) **she shook both our hands. Their contacts were visible over their golden eyes as they looked up at me with mischievous smiles; suddenly my phone vibrated. "Hello Alice" I answered.

**A/N: So there's another chapter. I would like to dedicate this Chapter to two of my best friends…Kelly and Charlotte. They are the ones who convinced me to keep writing when I thought about giving up. They are my rocks and I love them. Keep reading and reviewing **

**X Miss Jessica x **


	16. Messages

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the Fabulous Carlisle :P

**Messages **

**Isabella Swans P.O.V **

**Destination; Volterra**

**ONE week left**

"I wont join you Aro, Im sorry" I looked up at where I knew he was sat.

"Don't worry dear child you WILL join us eventually!" I heard his feet shuffling and knew he was coming towards my chair. I moved back slightly as he stood in front of me.

"I don't understand"

"What don't you understand Isabella?" He asked. A chair dragged across the floor as he sat opposite me.

"Why do you want me so badly?"

He laughed a ragged laugh "I cannot read your mind child, Jane and Alec cant harm you neither can Edward" I whimpered slightly at the name "or Chelsea. That makes you very special indeed."

"Why haven't you made me a vampire yet?" I asked and it sounded matter-of-factly.

"I wish I could but the trouble is first of all you'd be a new born and would probably kill us all; I think its better to wait for the rest of the guard to come back first and secondly because you're immune to most of our powers it will be harder to control you."

"So you won't turn me?" I hissed angrily

"Soon Isabella, don't be impatient. Why are you angry?!" His chair moved back slightly but I could feel his presence.

"You dragged me away from my family to turn me but now you've decided you wont do it yet so what was the point?!" I shouted

"The point Bella was to get you to join us. Why are you making it so difficult?" The velvet voice spoke behind me.

"Edward?" I growled

"Yes"

"What happened to you?" I asked in a quiet voice tears running down my cheeks.

"You!" He practically shouted at me "You happened. My life was fine, lonely but fine until I met you then all of a sudden my family was willing to abandon me to save you"

"No Edward they love you" I tried to reason with him

"No Bella they don't. When I first realised how Carlisle felt for you I felt sick"

"You knew?" I whispered

"Yeah I knew. He didn't even know at the time and neither did you but every time there was danger close an image of you would appear in his mind and he'd go off to his office. When I decided to leave with Esme the family wouldn't talk to me because I was leaving you. When Alice told Carlisle what I'd done his thoughts were filled of you and he was feeling angry; I could read his emotions in Jaspers mind. He was overly angry though, I could tell and so could Jasper."

"Why didn't you say anything? Why now?"

"Because it doesn't matter anymore. You mean nothing to me now, I love Chelsea" He was sat opposite me now so I guessed Aro had left. I put my hand where I knew his leg was.

"I did love you Edward I promise but I can't fight my feelings for Carlisle"

"Its fine, IT'S FINE! I don't care" He stood up stepped away. "By the way Aro I meant to tell you, the guard has arrived early so we can change her now"

"Okay Edward" he answered from a distance

"May I do it?" Edward asked Aro

"Yes"

I felt Edward grab my head and press his mouth to my neck. "Im sorry" He whispered.

**C.P.O.V (Carlisle)**

Over the past week we had learnt a lot from the two new vampires. They had come to forks when they heard the Volturi was here; apparently they had unfinished business with the guard. When Esme and I asked them what that business was, all they would say was that the volturi didn't like that they were vegetarians. Esme and I were on a lunch break when my phone went off.

**We're over. Sorry. B**

"Anything interesting?" Esme asked as we sat in my office waiting for Alice to join us. I couldn't speak so I showed her the text. "No. Carlisle she probably doesn't mean it. They're making her do it, text her back"

I quickly typed the message and sent it.

**Why?! Isabella I love you. What are they doing to you? Carlisle x**

Her reply was instant

**They have done nothing. I don't love you anymore. B**

I replied again.

**No Bella. I love you. I cant live without you. We're coming to get you! I promise everything will be fine. Carlisle x**

By now I was sobbing and Esme wrapped her arm around my shoulders.

**If you know what's good for you you'll stay away. Im with the Volturi now. Goodbye**

I sobbed harder as I showed Esme the text.

"What's wrong?" My family asked as they entered the office.

"Dad?" They all asked.

"She's left me. Its over" Rosalie came and put her arm around me. "Its not over something's wrong. She loves you"

"Thanks Kitty"

"Alice?" looked up at Jasper who was looking cautiously at Alice; her eyes were glazed over.

"Do you know what I don't understand?" Emmett asked looking at me. I shook my head.

"How did Bella text you if she's blind?" I gasped as did Esme.

"Emmett's right she couldn't have unless…"

"Unless they changed her" Alice whispered, startling us; we hadn't realised she'd come out of her trance.

"Did you see?" I asked quietly.

"They were about to bite her neck but the vision ends there"

"Who was going to do it?"

"Edward" She sighed. I let out a loud growl.

There was a knock on the door and Kelly entered. "Sorry to interrupt but I thought you might want to see this" She handed me a newspaper.

I gasped when I saw it.

"What is it dad?" Alice asked.

I read out the top line _"Does Dr Cullen think it's appropriate to date his son's girlfriend?!" _

I threw the paper to the floor and Emmett picked it up.

"Read it out loud Em" Esme said quietly.

"_Clearly Dr Carlisle Cullen feels that it is perfectly within his rights to admit to loving his son's girlfriend. I personally find this disgusting. 'She's half his age' said a friend of Isabella's. 'It's in no way right'._

_Yesterday a reporter from the paper attempted to get into the hospital to talk to Dr Cullen but was turned away by hospital staff that refused to comment. One Dr did however comment._

'_Carlisle Cullen has done nothing wrong. His son left Isabella and because of it she suffered depression. Carlisle and his family cared for her when she was going through that they unlike Edward Cullen did not abandon her. Carlisle and her grew close over time due to incidents that resulted in hospitalisation. He truly loves her and she loves him; it isn't sick, fake or disgusting. Its love'_

'_Dr Radley do you know of Isabella swans current whereabouts?' Reporter Tom Jenkins asked._

'_Miss Swan has gone on a R&R vacation with a close friend of hers for medical reasons. End of comment'_

I sighed at least Dr Radley was kind enough to stick up for me but it didn't change things. Bella could now be immortal yet the two weeks still weren't up therefore I couldn't help her and now the whole town would be talking about us. I sighed it was going to be a long week.

**A/N: So did Bella get turned? How is the town going to take the news of their relationship? Are Bella/Carlisle really over? Find out soon. Read and Review ******

**X Miss Jessica X**


	17. Bearing Gifts

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

**A/N: Okay I know it's been a while and im sorry I've been really busy and I haven't actually slept in my own bed for 3 weeks. I haven't been well either I think it's mental rather than physical but I don't know. Thank you for all the reviews! Here's the chapter x**

**Bearing Gifts**

**C.P.O.V (Carlisle)**

"Carlisle you ready?" Esme called from downstairs. I didn't answer I never did. Yesterday an article had been put in the paper about Bella and I; I hadn't properly spoken to anyone since. If someone asked me a question I would nod, shake my head or shrug; it had become a routine. "Im coming in"

I looked up from my position on the bed at the door which opened to reveal Esme. "Are you ready?" She asked again and I nodded my head, she sat down on the bed next to me. "Look stop letting people get to you, that's not the Carlisle I know."

I spoke for the first time in 24hours "The Carlisle you know died when Bella did"

"Firstly we don't know she's dead, secondly she's always wanted to be a vampire and finally there's nothing we could have done about this. I never thought Edward would betray us"

"Me neither Esme. I thought we were 'All in this together' as they say on the T.V. What are the others doing?"

"Alice is sat with Jasper on the sofa. Emmett is also in the living room and I think Rose is in the garage."

"Let's go downstairs and say goodbye"

I sighed as we walked downstairs. Alice and Jasper were embracing in a hug when we entered and Emmett was…

"Emmett!" Esme shouted at him. He was stood next to Edwards's piano with a sledgehammer.

"Yes?" he said innocently.

"What do you think you are doing?" she asked him as he put the hammer on the floor.

"Redecorating?" He tried but she sighed.

"Well don't"

"Im going to find Rose. I'll be back in a minute" I whispered to Esme who nodded; as I left the room I heard her shouting at Emmett about responsibility and Edwards's room.

Rosalie was sat on the garage floor with car parts all around her. "Kitty?" I asked as I entered

"Yeah dad" she answered not looking up.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing"

"Where's the Volvo?"

She looked up at me, smiled and gestured to the parts on the floor. I smiled slightly.

"Kitty you shouldn't have"

"I had every right to. I told Edward that there was no way Bella should succumb to immortality yet, she has her life ahead of her and yet in Alice's vision he is he one going to take her life. I won't forgive him for that"

"I know Kitty me neither" A sudden surge of emotion overwhelmed me "I don't know if I can ever forgive him" She stood up and gave me a hug.

"It'll be fine. I promise dad. We'll get her back"

"I hope so, I don't think I can live without her again" I sighed today was going to be a very long day.

"I'll see you when you get home from work" She said giving me one final hug.

I nodded and walked out the front to meet Esme who was stood next to my Mercedes.

"What's Rose doing?" She asked quietly

"Detaching the Volvo"

"Okay wait she's WHAT?!" Esme shouted about to launch herself at the garage to shout at Rosalie. I grabbed her.

"Im sorry Esme but I said it was ok"

"Why Carlisle?" She sighed

"She needs to take her anger out in her own way, they all do" I retorted quietly but politely.

The drive to the hospital was quick but not without its faults. First Charlie pulled me over for speeding but also demanding to know the truth about Bella and I. Then we got stuck in a traffic Jam behind an accident and then I realised I had left my ring at home. The ring with the Cullen Crest only left my finger when I showered; I don't know why but it's such a human thing to do. **(The Cullen Crest is in the film but not the books, where Esme's crest was wasn't specified so I made it up)** We all had the Cullen crest in some way, shape or form. Mine was on a chunky silver ring, Esme's was on a Gold Bracelet, Rosalie had hers on a long gold chain around her neck, Alice had hers on a lump of silver attached to a ribbon around her neck and the boys had theirs on wrist bands. I had planned to give Bella a give before she was taken but I hadn't had time to pick it up from the Jewellers.

"Where are we going Carlisle?" Esme asked as I made the split decision to pick up the gift.

"I just need to pick something up. I'll be back in a minute" I called as I got out my parked car and ran into the Jewellery shop.

"Morning Dr Cullen" Mr Arton said as I entered. He was stood in a corner of the shop staring at a Necklace that some kids outside were drooling over.

"Morning"

"What can I do for you doc?" He asked walking back to the counter and looking at me through his glasses.

"I need to pick up a package"

"Erm yes okay, one second" He mumbled disappearing under the counter to a locked cupboard "Ah yes here we are, A gold ring; engraved. You have good taste Dr Cullen"

"I like to think so"

"Is this for the lovely _young _lady I've read so much about?" He emphasised the word young and I fought to restrain the growl rising in my chest.

"How much?" I asked pulling my wallet out of my Jacket pocket

"$15,000 please"

"Do you take cards?" I asked pulling out my credit card as he nodded. I placed it into the machine and typed in my recently changed 5 digit pile...2,3,5,5,2. I felt a pang as I spelt out Bella's name; how I missed her.

"Thank you Dr Cullen" Mr Arton said as I put my card back in my wallet and took the package from the side.

"Bye" I muttered as I walked out

"Goodbye" he hummed quietly before the door swung shut.

"Get what you needed?" Esme asked as I climbed in the car, before handing her the package.

**E.P.O.V (Esme)**

I couldn't help but overhear the conversation going on in the shop a few metres away; Carlisle had brought her a ring, was he going to propose?

When he got back in the car he handed me the package and I fought the urge to have a quick peek. Noticing my interest he mumbled "You can have a look Esme, I have no secrets from you"

I smiled and opened the bag; inside was a small black box and a thin piece of paper. I looked at the paper first, which turned out to be a receipt and noticed the price. Money had never been an issue with our family but I wondered what was so special about this ring that would cause it to cost $15,000. However my questions were answered as soon as I opened the black velvet box. Inside was a beautiful gold ring; it was thick enough to have the Cullen Crest on it but was still thin enough to make it elegant. I suspected the Cullen crest was there to include Bella into our family; she always had doubts about whether we actually thought of her as family and this to him seemed to be the perfect way to prove her wrong.

I turned it over in my hand gently when I caught a glimpse of engraving on the inside. It read _Forever and Always, I love you x_

The whole thing almost brought tears to my unable to cry eyes.

"Do you like it?" Carlisle asked quietly and I realised the car was stationary; we were at the hospital.

"It's gorgeous"

"I was going to propose to her." He sighed putting his head in his hands.

"You still can Carlisle" I whispered placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Hopefully"

At that moment there was a knock on the car window. Carlisle pressed a button on the center console and the window whirred down. "Sorry to interrupt, Dr Cullen and Mrs Cullen Your both needed in A&E" Kelly mumbled her scrubs was ragged and bloody and her usually neat hair was scruffy and out of place. The blood on her shirt was enticing me; I hadn't hunted for a few days. To my utter embarrassment both Kelly and Carlisle caught me analysing her appearance. "Sorry but it's been a really hectic morning. There were four major car pile ups and two RTC's."

"Im sorry, I didn't mean to stare"

"Esme your eyes are black you must go hunt, take the car" Carlisle said as he climbed out the car. I nodded

"I won't be long" I scooted over into the drivers' seat and roared the engine into life. As I drove I let my mind wander to thoughts of my two missing daughters.

**R.P.O.V (Rain)**

"Let me go!" I screamed loudly to the empty cell, but none of the guards walking past stopped to help me.

Think Rain think! What would Alice do? That's when I remembered the ring that still sat on my hand; I had just had time to put it on before I was dragged from the Cullen house.

"Be quiet" A voice said at the door, knocking me from my thoughts.

The voice belonged to a woman hidden under a dark cloak.

"Who are you?" I asked quietly as my ring tingled; she had a power.

"My name is Jane" She mumbled completely uninterested.

"Hmm you create lots of pain" I whispered feeling the ring copying her power.

"How did you know that?" she hissed staring at me.

"Feel your own pain" I cried using her own power against her. She hissed and fell to the floor writhing in pain. I stepped around her and took out the rest of the guards in the corridor. Heading towards Aro's Chamber I took out every guard I saw using Jane's power but nothing prepared me for what I saw when I entered Aro's chamber; Bella was slumped in a chair with Edwards's mouth pressed to her neck. "STOP!" I shouted running into the room. Edward looked up, confused because he couldn't read my thoughts and in the split second that he looked up I used Jane's power against him. When the pain hit he flew backwards about 15 feet before slamming into the floor on his back; writhing in pain.

I hit Aro with a burst of energy to and grabbed Bella around the waste. "Come on"

"Rain?" She asked quietly

"Yes Bella im here"

"Thank you"

I ran though the corridors towing Bella towards the exit and almost reached the door when something hard sent me flying backwards; Edward.

**A/N: So there's another chapter. So Bella is still human for now but for how long?! So next time: The Two weeks are up and the Cullen's are out for revenge, meanwhile Rain and Edward battle it out and elsewhere Victoria is causing more trouble than she's worth.**

**Read and review tell me what you think… come on make my day!**

**X Miss Jessica X**


	18. Waiting and Watching

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but I wish I did :P**

**A/N: Okay I know I haven't updated in so long that you probably either hate me or think I'm dead but I'm not. There was a little speculation about whether I would end the story there but … Good news, I have at LEAST three more chapters and a sequal planned. I am really sorry that it's been like four months since I updated but four months ago my computer broke and took two months to fix. Then I had other things on my mind but I should be back to regularly updating soon (fingers crossed). Anyway here's the long awaited for Chapter … Enjoy!**

**Waiting and Watching**

C.P.O.V (Carlisle)

I grabbed my phone off the side and ran down the stairs at record speed. "Alice?" I called as I entered the front room to find it empty.

"Yes Dad" She mumbled from the kitchen.

"Is everything sorted?"

"Yeah the plane leaves in three hours so we really have to get a move on" I walked in the kitchen to find her stood next to an open handbag. "Can you get the others in so I can explain what's going to happen?"

"Okay" I raised my voice "Family meeting in the kitchen" Instantly Rosalie and Emmett ran to their seats at the table. I only had to wait a minute before Esme, Jasper and Alice sat opposite leaving the two opposite ends of the table free. **(Their table seats three down each length and one person at either end) **I sat down in my usual seat but was confused; Esme was sat in Edward's old seat instead of her usual seat at the end of the table.

"Bella sits there now" She smiled as I looked at her questioningly. I smiled back; my family was so unbelievably accepting of Bella.

"So what's the plan Alice?" Emmett piped up from his seat.

"We are catching a plane to Italy. Once there we book into a hotel and prepare for battle before facing the Volturi. The main thing is to get Bella and Rain out"

Alice looked at me and I nodded.

"Alice?" Emmett asked

"Yes"

"You have too many tickets" He held eight tickets.

"No I haven't Emmett. There are two people who wish to help us get our family back and if I'm right they will be arriving in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." A sudden knocking filled the room. "Come in" Alice shouted and Kelly and Charlotte were instantly standing by the table; Backpacks hanging from their shoulders.

"Alice is right we want to help" Kelly said happily

"Thank you" I replied, happiness welling up inside me; If vampires could cry I would be.

"It's fine." Charlotte agreed.

Ten minutes later and we were off. Alice, Jasper, Esme and I were in my Mercedes whilst Kelly, Charlotte, Rose and Emmett drove Rose's Convertible. I was amazingly anxious as we rushed through yards and miles of traffic until we got to the airport. Soon I would be with my beloved.

R.P.O.V (Rain)

"No!" I cried aloud as Edwards body hit me like a ton of bricks; sending us flying into a nearby wall that crumbled. I felt Edward grab my neck and pull before the wall fell on me.

"You're not getting away that easily" He hissed

I grabbed his shirt and pulled hard; throwing him over my head. He hit the wall and crumpled as it fell on him. The roof was shaking now and I looked around anxiously. Bella was crouched on the floor near a wall head in hands, shaking.

"Bella?" I asked quietly moving towards her.

"Rain?" She asked lifting her head from her hands and looking around trying to find me.

"Argh" I cried as Edward grabbed me from behind and pinned me to the floor.

"Why can't I read your mind?" His asked angrily

"Im not telling you now GET OFF!" I threw him back off me and he hit the floor with an almighty bang. I jumped on top of him. "Why did you do this?!" I hissed

"DO WHAT?!" He shouted as he tried to push me off

"Bella told me everything. Why did you hurt her like that?! How could you?!" He roared and threw me off; pinning me to the ground again.

"You don't understand!" His eyes raged black but seemed to soften as he added "I did it to stop her getting hurt, it wasn't supposed to be like this"

"Well it is like this Edward! You hurt me!" Bella's voice suddenly filled the room as she argued her point.

Edward growled and threw me into the chairs where Aro and Bella had been sat. Come to think of Aro; where was he?

**C.P.O.V (Carlisle)**

I drummed my fingers on the hard wooden table. Jasper, Emmett and Charlotte had been ages; they'd gone to borrow two cars to help us get into Volterra. The plan was that Esme, Jasper, Rosalie and I would enter Volterra in the two cars. Once it was dark Alice, Charlotte, Kelly and Emmett would scale the wall containing the city and we would meet up. This way should one group get caught the volturi wouldn't know more of us were there.

"Carlisle!" Esme's voice brought me out of my planning.

"Yes?"

"Will you stop doing that please?" I looked down and realized she had grabbed my hand; preventing me from drumming. There were now deep dents in the once perfect table.

"Sorry"

Just then the door opened and the others entered. "Its time. See you later" Alice smiled. Esme, Jasper, Rosalie and I closed the door behind us and climbed into our cars and headed to Volterra. Esme was driving in a silver Volvo with blacked out windows; with Jasper as her passenger. Whilst Rosalie drove a black Mercedes with blacked out windows and me as her passenger. We decided to let the girls drive because we would have to get past the traffic guard standing at the gate. Rose rolled her window down slightly as we approached him; thankfully on this day the sun wasn't out.

"Excuse me" The guard said walking towards the window.

"Yes is there a problem sir?" Rose replied innocently.

"No-one else can enter now its getting dark"

"Oh" she extended her arm out the window and rolled the rest down. She had Gucci sunglasses covering her eyes, her blonde hair in waves round her face and with a pang I realized her top was very low cut. "My friend and I" She gestured to Esme in the car behind "Need to get in. Is that going to be a problem with you?" She flashed him a dazzling smile and he shook his head.

"Erm… erm… n-n-no. I mean go ahead" He stepped back; clearly dazzled by her looks.

"Aww thank you" She smiled brightly and we entered the gates followed by Esme. Volterra looked like an ordinary town filled with humans; shops and car-parks littered about. The volturi was situated underground. Rose and Esme parked; I sighed, now all that was left to do was wait.

**E.P.O.V (Edward)**

I looked at the chairs that Id thrown the woman at; where was Aro?! That's when I spotted him crawling towards Bella.

"Aro!" I shouted at him just as he lunged towards her throat. "No!"


	19. Wrong Decision?

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight :P **

**A/N: So once again It's taken me ages to update. So Im guessing your going to really hate me. Please don't. It's been a hectic few months/weeks/days. I just got my GCSE results and found that I failed some and now the next three years of my life are going to be like a circus. I'll keep trying to update on a regular basis but no promises.**

**Wrong Decision?**

**E.P.O.V (Edward)**

"_Aro!" I shouted at him just as he lunged towards her throat. "No!"_

Several things happened at once. Aro lunged for Bella, The rest of the Cullen's broke through the guard and entered the room and I lunged for Aro.

I yanked him off her and threw him behind me; he hadn't bitten her yet but he would soon unless… "Im so sorry Bella" she must have known what I was planning because she whispered. "Will I get my sight back Edward?"

"Yes Bella" I mumbled

"Do you love me Edward?!" she asked

"Yes" I breathed

"I love you too"

"We'll be together forever" I turned my teeth towards her neck and heard furious roars behind me. I sank my teeth into her neck and felt the blood flow into my mouth; it was mouth watering. I realized then that I had tasted her blood once but this time I wasn't going to be able to stop.

"Edward!" My family were shouting behind me and so was Aro.

"No Edward" Alice and Jasper grabbed me and pulled me off Bella. She was writhing on the floor screaming in Pain now but her blood was still calling me; filling my nostrils and causing the thirst in my throat to grow. I pulled harder on my restraints as Carlisle knelt next to Bella. His thoughts entered my head.

_Oh Edward how could you?_

"She wanted this; To be immortal and to be with me." I hissed and Alice sighed.

"She lied. I haven't seen her future as a vampire since you left her. When she got together with Carlisle she changed. She didn't want to be immortal. Carlisle can you save her?"

I looked at him as my blood lust faded and saw him nod slightly. "I think I can suck the poison out"

"Do it Carlisle. She isn't ready" Alice replied and I watched him lower his head over her neck.

**B.P.O.V (Bella)**

I was terrified to say the least. I was sat here on the floor of what I can only assume was a big hall with fighting around me but I could see nothing. Suddenly I heard Edward shout.

"Aro?! No!" I felt the air around me move and then I heard his velvet voice again. "Im so sorry Bella" His breath was on my neck and I knew instantly that he was going to turn me. Was I ready for this? Why was Edwards voice appealing to me again? I loved Carlisle. Didn't I?!

"Will I get my sight back Edward?" I wasn't sure where the question came from but it was a good one.

"Yes Bella" he mumbled. How could he be so certain though?

"Do you love me Edward?!" I asked. Jesus what was with all the inappropriate questions?

"Yes" he breathed. A bolt of shock struck my heart as I took in his words.

"I love you too" No?! I love Carlisle so why the hell did I say that? I needed Carlisle.

"We'll be together forever" Suddenly Teeth broke pierced my neck and I let out a high pitched scream. My body felt as though It was aflame, I couldn't move, breathe or talk. I was scared. I didn't want to be a vampire anymore. I didn't want to be with Edward; I wanted Carlisle. My Carlisle!

That was when everything went black.

**Five days Later:**

**C.P.O.V (Carlisle)**

I stood next to the big white table waiting for my love to wake up. Edward stood in the far corner of the room…watching, waiting.

_You've taken everything away from her Edward. _I thought hard.

"No I haven't, she wanted this" He hissed back.

"No I didn't" If I hadn't of seen her lips move I wouldn't have believed she said it. "I thought I did but I didn't" She sat up on the table, the blue dress that Alice had dressed her in clung to her sides.

"You said you loved me" Edward moved close to her his eyes almost beginning to hear the answer he wanted.

"I don't. I thought I wanted to be a vampire and you were going to give me that" She smiled and turned away from him to look directly at me. "Hell I would have told Alice I wanted to be her lesbian lover if I thought that'd make her give me what I wanted"

I chuckled and Edward moved towards me so quickly I didn't have time to react before he had me by the throat against the wall.

"Don't push me" He roared before flying across the room into the opposite wall; the building shook. Bella stood in front of me.

"Don't you dare touch him!" She hissed menacingly, glaring at Edward. "He may not kick your ass but I sure as hell will" She wrapped her arms around me before turning to him. "Leave" He did; running from the house I heard his nasty murmerings as did Bella but she ignored them.

"You need to hunt my love" I whispered kissing her neck.

"Always"

"Always?"

"I'll always be your love" She smiled and we ran in a different direction to Edward.

"Its over now" I sighed.

A/N: So that's it. I might do a sequal then again I might not. Lemme know what you think. Jessica xXx 

**A/N: Okay so I know this is a really short chapter but the next one (as it's the last one) will be longer.**

xXx Jessica xXx


	20. SEQUEL! :

HEY,

Right this is a little note to let you know that Im planning to do a sequel. I've been thinking about it recently and I've decided Im definatly going to do it. I havent posted it yet but its going to Be called ... Afterlife. Keep an eye out for it over the next week and I will post another note with a link on here when Its done :)

Thanks For reading. Make my day :) xx


	21. SEQUEL!

A/N: Okay So I FINALLY decided to do the sequel I know it took my so long but I ALMOST lost inspiration. However The new one is posted, please R&R The links below…

Hope You had a great Christmas.. Love

Andie xx

.net/s/6631534/1/Afterlife


End file.
